


Twist Of Fate

by BrokenWings2602



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Alive!Tadashi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BH6 AU, Bahasa Indonesia, Big Hero 6 AU, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tadashi Lives, Translation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings2602/pseuds/BrokenWings2602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satu putaran takdir yang kecil dapat mengubah banyak hal dari suatu cerita. Tetapi, pada akhirnya, seorang saudara lelaki masih bersedih hati. Sebuah cerita yang menawarkan pendekatan yang berbeda namun tidak asing jika suatu hal tertentu telah terjadi secara berbeda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kau Dan Aku

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twist Of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762150) by [WillowBlueJay17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowBlueJay17/pseuds/WillowBlueJay17). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original author: WillowBlueJay17  
> Translator: BrokenWings2602 
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 (c) Disney & Marvel**

“Tadashi, sayang, jangan begitu...”

Cibiran Tadashi Hamada yang berusia enam tahun membesar mendengar kalimat ibunya. Ia menggulungkan diri menjadi seperti bola selagi ia berbaring di atas dipan, memainkan robot mainan yang ayahnya telah dapatkan untuk ulang tahunnya di minggu sebelumnya.

Ia mendengar kedua orang tuanya menghela nafas. Ia tidak menerima kabarnya seperti yang mereka harapkan, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Kau lihat, Tomeo dan Marie Hamada telah kembali dari kantor dokter dengan apa yang mereka kira sebagai kabar gembira.

Tadashi Hamada akan segera menjadi seorang kakak...dan ia sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Tadashi telah mendengar tentang bagaimana rasanya menjadi saudara yang lebih tua dari anak-anak yang lain di sekolah. Ia juga telah melihat seperti apa. Para orang tua tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk anak yang tertua lagi, memfokuskan seluruh perhatian mereka kepada bayi yang baru. Mereka sangat memanjakan si bayi sementara yang lebih tua diabaikan. Seorang anak lelaki di kelasnya telah bercerita ke dia tentang bagaimana adik perempuannya selalu berhasil lolos dengan merusak barang-barangnya karena ia adalah “malaikat kesayangan” orang tuanya. Salah satu anak perempuan bercerita tentang bagaimana tangisan adik lelakinya membuatnya terjaga semalaman. Tadashi telah melihat beberapa adik melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tetapi para kakak yang malah kena masalahnya. Karena itu adalah “pekerjaan” para kakak untuk menjaga para adik.

Jika itu adalah bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang kakak, maka Tadashi tidak menginginkannya sedikit pun. Ia menginginkan seluruh kasih sayang orang tuanya untuk dirinya sendiri, terima kasih banyak.

“Tadashi,” ujar ibunya pelan, mengambil tempat duduk di samping dimana ia menggulungkan diri di atas dipan, “Ayolah, sayang, aku tahu kau akan menjadi kakak yang luar biasa.”

“Aku tidak mau bayi,” gumam si anak berusia enam tahun, kerutan tertanam dengan jelas di wajahnya selagi ia memutar lengan robotnya ke arah sini dan situ, “Batalkan pesanannya.”

“Tadashi, bukan...begitu caranya bekerja,” balas ayahnya, kegelian terdapat di suaranya, “Kau akan menyukai adik lelaki atau perempuan barumu, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya.”

“Tidak, aku tidak akan,” Tadashi menjawab, duduk dan mendelik ayahnya, “Menjadi seorang kakak tidak menyenangkan. Anak-anak yang lain bilang begitu.”

“Yah, mereka baru menjadi saudara yang lebih tua,” ujar Tuan Hamada, “Aku mungkin akan bertingkah seperti mereka jika aku mempunyai seorang saudara.”

“Aku _dulu_ begitu,” tambah Nyonya Hamada, “Kau tahu bagaimana bibimu Cass itu adik perempuanku, ‘kan, Tadashi? Oh, aku ingat menangis dan memohon kedua orang tuaku untuk mengembalikannya ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya di rumah sakit.”

“Marie...” Tuan Hamada memulai dengan memperingati, melihat cara Tadashi menatap ibunya.

“Dia kelihatannya tidak pernah berhenti menangis juga!” lanjut Nyonya Hamada, terlalu larut dalam kenangan, “Aku nyaris tertidur di kelas untuk seluruh tahun pertama!”

“Marie...”

“Dan musang kecil itu selalu _ngiler_ di seluruh barang-barangku. Aku menjadi sangat marah ketika aku melihatnya mengunyah buku favoritku.”

“ _Marie..._ ”

“Dan jangan membuatku mulai di saat itu dengan _go-kart_ dan truk es krim itu! Kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah membiarkanku mendengarkan akhir yang itu-“

“Marie!”

Nyonya Hamada terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan suaminya, sebelum mengikuti jarinya, menunjuk ke arah putra mereka. Ia tertawa kecil malu-malu melihat ekspresi ngeri di wajah Tadashi.

“Yup,” Tadashi memutuskan selagi ia melompat dari dipan, “Aku tidak mau bayi baru!”

Dengan begitu ia lari keluar dari ruang tamu, menuju kamar tidurnya sendiri. Itu sudah diputuskan. Tidak mungkin Tadashi akan pernah menyukai bayi baru ini. Ia hanya berharap kedua orang tuanya mengerti dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan pesanan mereka.

* * *

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu dan Tadashi mendapati dirinya menunggu dengan Bibi Cass di luar ruangan rumah sakit dimana kedua orang tuanya ada di dalam. Kedua orang tuanya, meski dengan argumen Tadashi, telah memutuskan untuk tidak membatalkan pesanan mereka untuk si bayi.

Tadashi harus mengakui selagi ia masih tidak terlalu senang untuk si bayi, ia telah menjadi lebih tertarik menjadi kakak selagi beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Ia telah menjadi penasaran selagi ia melihat perut ibunya membesar dan membesar. Ia tidak begitu yakin mengapa kedua orang tuanya tertawa ketika ia bertanya bagaimana si dokter dapat memasukkan bayinya ke dalam sana.

Terkadang ia akan pergi bertanya ke ibunya tentang sesuatu, tetapi ia malah mendapati ibunya mengusap perutnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis di wajahnya. Ia telah menanyakan ini dan itu tentang si bayi, ia bahkan membantu mempersiapkan kamar anak.

Tadashi ingat kedua orang tuanya memberitahukan dia bagaimana bayinya akan menjadi seorang lelaki. Ia harus mengakui, sebuah bagian dari dirinya tertarik tentang itu. Seorang adik lelaki...

Meskipun begitu, Tadashi masih tidak menginginkan si bayi mencuri seluruh kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya dari dirinya.

“Oh, tidakkah kau senang, Tadashi?” tanya Bibi Cass, “Kau akan segera bertemu dengan adik bayimu yang baru!”

“ _Yeah_...” gumam Tadashi, mengayunkan kedua lututnya dengan gelisah selagi ia duduk di atas kursi.

Bibi Cass mengangkat alis melihat tingkah Tadashi, mencondongkan diri sedikit dekat dengan si anak berusia enam tahun.

“Ada apa?” Bibi Cass bertanya kepada Tadashi, dengan pelan memalingkan wajah Tadashi untuk menatapnya, “Adikmu bahkan belum disini dan kau sudah lelah akan dia?”

Tadashi hanya mengerutkan alisnya sedikit mendengar pertanyaannya, mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum menarik kedua lututnya dekat dengan dadanya.

“Yah, aku harus bilang kau beruntung kau yang lebih tua,” cerita Bibi Cass kepadanya, “Menjadi saudara yang lebih muda itu susah, percaya deh!”

“B-Benarkah?” Tadashi terkejut mendengarnya, “Apanya yang buruk tentang itu?”

“Oh, bukannya itu adalah hal yang buruk, beneran deh. Hanya saja cukup susah. Maksudku, bertumbuh aku selalu berpikir aku tidak pernah bisa sehebat Marie. Dia cantik, lucu, keren-”

“Tapi kau ‘kan keren, Bibi Cass!” seru Tadashi.

“Dan kau adalah seorang pria setelah hatiku sendiri, bukankah begitu?” Bibi Cass tersenyum, meletakkan tangannya di dadanya, “Yah, aku rasa aku keren. Tetapi dulu aku tidak berpikir begitu. Aku selalu berpikir Marie lebih baik dalam segalanya. Dan dia juga selalu lebih pintar. Tidak ada yang kaget ketika ia menjadi peneliti utama di Lab. Robotik San Fransokyo. Aku ingat merasa bangga, namun juga iri karena ia selalu terlihat melakukan banyak hal-hal luar biasa dalam hidupnya.”

Bibi Cass nyengir ke arah Tadashi sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Tapi jika ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal tersebut maka ia tidak akan pernah bekerja dengan ayahmu dan lalu kami tidak akan memilikimu atau adikmu.”

“Kau tidak membenci Ibu, ‘kan, Bibi Cass?” Tadashi bertanya.

“Sama sekali tidak!” Bibi Cass tertawa, “Aku sangat sayang Marie! Tentu, kami pernah berantem selama bertahun-tahun. Kami pernah mengatakan hal-hal buruk kepada satu sama lain. Dan kami pernah saling menyebabkan satu sama lain kena masalah sebelumnya. Kami selalu bersaing untuk perhatian orang tua kita.”

Bibi Cass menutup matanya dan tersenyum lembut, seolah-olah larut dalam kenangannya.

“Tapi kami masih saling menyayangi. Kami menangis dan tertawa bersama. Kami telah berbagi rahasia dan saling melindungi. Kami juga saling menguatkan. Aku membantu Marie menyadari betapa inginnya ia mengejar sebuah karir di bidang sains. Ia membantuku untuk berhenti mencoba untuk menyenangkan orang tua kita dan melakukan segalanya yang telah ia lakukan. Ia melihat bagaimana aku tidak senang dan membantuku menyadari betapa inginnya aku mau menjalani kafeku sendiri.”

“Jadi...” Tadashi memulai setelah sesaat, “Apakah rasanya susah atau mudah? Memiliki seorang saudara?”

“...Keduanya,” jawab Bibi Cass, “Terkadang yang satu, terkadang yang lain. Tetapi pada akhirnya, keduanya.”

Itu bukan jawaban yang persis ingin didapatkan oleh si anak berusia enam tahun. Tadashi tidak yakin ia sungguh mengerti apa yang dimaksud Bibi Cass.

“Hei, _guys_.”

Tadashi dan Bibi Cass menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk melihat Tuan Hamada berdiri di depan pintu yang menuju ruangan rumah sakit, ekspresi lelah tetapi bahagia terlihat di wajahnya. Tuan Hamada berjongkok agar matanya dapat menatap mata Tadashi.

“Kau mau bertemu adik lelakimu, Tadashi?” ia bertanya.

“...Oke...”

Ruangannya besar dan dinding-dindingnya putih, kecuali untuk spanduk-spanduk berwarna biru dan balon-balon berwarna cerah yang telah dibawakan oleh Bibi Cass dan para pemberi selamat. Di ranjang yang besar terdapat Nyonya Hamada, penuh keringat dan terlihat sangat kelelahan, tetapi masih dapat tersenyum dengan cerah.

“Hai, sayang,” bisiknya ketika Tadashi menghampiri ranjang, “Kau adalah seorang kakak sekarang.”

Ia dengan lelah menunjuk ke arah ranjang beroda yang lebih kecil di sebelahnya. Tadashi dapat mendengar bunyi-bunyi lembut dari ranjang kecil tersebut, tetapi ranjang itu terlalu tinggi untuknya untuk melihat ke dalam. Tuan Hamada menggendong si anak berusia enam tahun itu agar ia dapat mengintip isi ranjang tersebut.

“Tadashi...Katakan halo ke Hiro.”

Si bayi, Hiro, ternyata...lebih kecil daripada yang Tadashi kira. Makhluk mungil dengan kulit kemerah-merahan dan mata yang tertutup rapat. Ia dibungkus dalam sehelai selimut berwarna biru gelap, sebuah topi berwarna sama di atas kepalanya, beberapa helai rambut hitam mencuat keluar dari bawah topi kecil tersebut.

“...Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa,” ujar Tadashi.

“Ia sedang tidur,” balas ibunya, “Bayi-bayi akan banyak tidur.”

Tadashi memiringkan kepalanya, terus menatap makhluk mungil yang sekarang akan menjadi adik bayinya.

“Jadi apa keputusannya, pria kecil?” Bibi Cass bertanya, sebuah cengiran terdapat di wajahnya.

“...Aku rasa ia cukup imut...”

* * *

Tuan dan Nyonya Hamada cukup senang akan perkembangan di antara Tadashi dan bayi Hiro. Tadashi menghindari diri dari si bayi dalam beberapa minggu pertama. Tetapi, rasa penasaran si anak berusia enam tahun tersebut segera menguasai dirinya. Tadashi akan meminta untuk digendong untuk mengintip ke dalam tempat tidur bayi Hiro. Ketika kedua orang tuanya sedang menggendong si bayi, Tadashi akan menyodok pipi Hiro dengan lembut, melihatnya dekat-dekat.

Terkadang, Tuan dan Nyonya Hamada akan mengintip ke dalam kamar Hiro, mendapati Tadashi berada di sana, berdiri di atas ranjang terdekat untuk mendapatkan pandangan tempat tidur bayi yang baik di sebelahnya. Ia akan memamerkan salah satu robotnya atau temuan yang ia buat, berbicara dengan penuh semangat dan secara hati-hati mengulurkannya agar Hiro dapat mengintipnya. Hiro, yang biasanya cukup diam, akan mulai berceloteh.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, terkadang kedua orang tua yang bangga itu akan mencoba dan membiarkan Tadashi menggendong adik bayinya. Tentu saja, di awal-awal tidak begitu baik, dengan Tadashi mendekatkan wajahnya terlalu dekat, menyebabkan Hiro dengan senang hati menggenggam hidungnya atau menjambak rambutnya. Sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Hamada kuatir bahwa hal tersebut akan menghalangi putra mereka yang lebih tua untuk berinteraksi dengan putra yang muda, mereka terkejut oleh beberapa kali Tadashi ingin mencoba lagi.

“Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu,” ujar si anak berusia enam tahun penuh tekad ke Hiro sebelum merebahkan diri di atas dipan dan meminta untuk menggendong bayi itu lagi.

Akhirnya, Tadashi dapat menguasai menggendong Hiro tanpa menghasilkan jambakan yang sakit. Tuan dan Nyonya Hamada tersenyum selagi Tadashi cekikikan mendengar suara-suara konyol yang Hiro hasilkan selagi ia menggapai wajah kakak lelakinya.

Ada perkelahian kecil tentunya. Tadashi tidak pernah senang melihat Hiro menempatkan mulutnya dan _ngileri_ proyek yang sedang ia kerjakan. Dan ada saatnya dimana tangisan Hiro menjadi berlebihan untuk Tadashi hadapi.

Tetapi Tadashi sepertinya mengambil ide menjadi kakak lelaki lebih baik dari pada yang Tadashi sendiri kira. Dan Hiro kecil sepertinya cukup berbakti kepada kakak lelakinya.

Bagaimanapun juga, Tuan dan Nyonya Hamada melihat bagaimana, ketika Hiro sudah cukup tua untuk merangkak, bayi tersebut akan mengejar Tadashi kapanpun, meskipun kenyataannya ia biasanya terlalu pelan untuk tidak ketinggalan dengan anak lelaki yang lebih tua. Tadashi, sebagai balasannya, akan sering kali nyengir ketika ia menoleh di balik bahunya dan melihat sosok kecil yang tidak asing mengikutinya, sengaja melambat.

* * *

“Ayo, Hiro, datang ke Ayah!”

“Tidak, datang ke Ibu, Hiro!”

“Apakah kita benar-benar bersaing akan ini?"

"Kita bersaing akan semuanya, Tomeo."

"Benar..."

Tadashi mendongkak dari PR-nya untuk tertawa pelan pada dirinya sendiri terhadap kelakuan kedua orang tuanya. Tuan dan Nyonya Hamada berada pada satu kaki di arah yang berlawanan dari Hiro yang berusia setahun, yang berdiri di atas kedua lututnya yang goyah, memegang meja terdekat untuk menopang dirinya. Hiro telah mengambil beberapa langkah sebelumnya, namun jatuh cukup cepat. Tetapi, dalam semangat Hamada sejati, anak itu tetap mencoba lagi dan lagi. Dan kini, Tuan dan Nyonya Hamada bersaing untuk melihat ke siapakah Hiro akan berjalan duluan.

Tadashi yang kini berusia tujuh tahun mengembalikan fokusnya ke PR-nya untuk beberapa menit saat ia mendengar ibunya bersorak.

“Tadashi, lihat!”

Tadashi menoleh dan kedua matanya melebar. Hiro...Hiro berjalan! Berjalan ke arahnya!

Si anak berusia tujuh tahun melompat dari kursinya dan berlutut, melebarkan kedua lengannya.

“Ayo, kawan, kau hampir sampai!” ujarnya menyemangati sementara ibunya menyuruh ayahnya untuk segera mengambil kamera.

Hiro hanya beberapa langkah dari Tadashi, kedua lengannya menjangkau dirinya seperti biasa, ketika ia tersandung dan mulai terjatuh. Tadashi segera bertindak dan menangkap si bayi sebelum ia terjatuh di wajahnya.

"Bagus sekali, Hiro!" seru Tadashi, tersenyum lebar ke anak kecil yang berada di kedua lengannya.

Hiro cekikikan sebagai balasannya, menggapai wajah Tadashi. Selagi Tadashi bermain dengan adik lelakinya, ia mendengar ayahnya merintih dengan menyedihkan di belakang.

“Aku tidak percaya kita kalah sama si kakak lelaki lagi...”

* * *

 

“Ayo, Hiro, katakan ‘Tadashi’.”

“Dashi!”

“Bukan, bung, Tadashi...”

“Dashi, Dashi!”

“Kau melupakan bagian awal namaku.”

“Dashi!”

“...Yah, aku rasa aku bisa menjadi Dashi untuk sekarang.”

* * *

“Oke, siap, Hiro?”

Hiro yang kini berusia dua tahun menatap Tadashi yang berusia delapan tahun dengan cengiran penuh tekad. Tadashi telah mencoba untuk mengajari Hiro cara bersalaman yang istimewa untuk dimiliki mereka berdua. Tentu, mungkin agak terlalu berlebihan untuk diingat oleh seorang anak berusia dua tahun, tetapi itu tidak menghentikan kedua anak lelaki tersebut dari mencoba.

“Oke, pertama, caranya seperti ini,” ujar Tadashi pelan, memanipulasi tangan adik lelakinya untuk bagian awal dari salaman tersebut, “Sekarang, buatlah sebuah genggaman. Dan kita akan akan membenturkan gemggaman kita. Siap untuk bagian terakhirnya?”

Tadashi kemudian menarik tangannya jauh dari tangan Hiro, melepaskan genggamannya dan membuat bunyi ledakan. Hiro segera tertawa begitu mendengar bunyi tersebut.

“Lagi, lagi!” seru Hiro, mengulurkan tangannya untuk melakukannya lagi.

“Baiklah, mari kita lakukan ini.”

* * *

“Hiro!”

Si anak berusia dua tahun terlihat sedikit malu ketahuan bermain dengan peralatan robotik yang telah Tadashi dapatkan untuk Natal oleh Tadashi sendiri. Kedua tangan Tadashi berada di atas pinggulnya dan kerutan terdapat di wajahnya. Ia hendak memarahi Hiro sampai ia melihat apa yang telah adik lelakinya lakukan.

“W-wow, Hiro,” suara Tadashi penuh perasaan kagum selagi ia mendekat, berlutut di sebelah adiknya, “Kau telah menyatukan separuhnya!”

“Keren, ‘kan?” tanya Hiro, tersenyum selagi ia memegang robot yang separuh jadi itu.

“Beneran keren," Tadashi mengangguk, mengacak-acak rambut Hiro, " _Man_ , kau melakukan pekerjaan yang baik dengan peralatan robotik itu."

"Perlu bantuan."

Hiro memegang sebuah potongan yang aneh. Tadashi mengenalinya sebagai potongan yang ia sendiri kesusahan dalam memasangnya. Potongan tersebut sepertinya tidak cocok dimana saja, tetapi Tadashi tahu potongan tersebut memang adalah bagian dari peralatan maka pasti potongan tersebut cocok di suatu tempat.

"Yah, kau tahu apa yang Ibu dan Ayah katakan," Tadashi mencoba memperdalam suaranya untuk meniru ayahnya, "'Semua masalah ada solusinya. Jika kau tidak bisa menemukannya, lihatlah dari sudut yang berbeda!'"

"Hah?"

"Yah, kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, lihatlah masalahnya secara berbeda, dan mungkin itu akan membantu!"

Hiro mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Tadashi sebelum mencoba, dan gagal, untuk melakukan _handstand_.

“Apa yang kau lakukan, _knucklehead_?” tanya Tadashi, mencoba untuk tidak tertawa melihat usaha adiknya melakukan _handstand_ berulang-ulang.

“Aku melihat secara berbeda!” balas Hiro, mengerang setelah usahanya gagal lagi.

“Aku...rasa Ibu dan Ayah tidak memaksudkannya secara harfiah...Tapi kenapa tidak?”

Tadashi mengikuti usaha Hiro dalam melakukan _handstand_ , keduanya mencoba untuk memecahkan misteri potongan robot yang aneh. Keduanya tidak menyadari kedua orang tua mereka mengintai di pintu dengan kamera di tangan masing-masing.

* * *

Tadashi Hamada tidak iri...Oke, mungkin sedikit...

Rasa iri tersebut berhubungan dengan adik lelakinya yang berusia tiga tahun. Beberapa minggu sebelumnya ibunya telah meninggalkan selembar kertas dengan kalkulasi yang kompleks di atas meja. Ketika ia kembali untuk mengambilnya, ia menemukan Hiro menggunakan krayonnya di kertas tersebut. Nyonya Hamada segera mengambilnya, kuatir catatannya rusak.

Namun, ia benar-benar tertegun sewaktu ia melihat bahwa Hiro sebenarnya telah menulis solusi dari separuh masalah tersebut dengan krayon...Dan solusinya _benar_.

Setelah itu, Tuan dan Nyonya Hamada pergi keluar dengan Hiro menuju ke beberapa dokter. Kabar yang mereka dapatkan luar biasa. Hiro Hamada adalah seorang anak yang luar biasa kepandaiannya, IQ-nya jauh di atas rata-rata untuk usianya. Ia bisa memecahkan masalah-masalah ilmiah dan matematika yang tingkat kesulitannya sangat tinggi, bahkan oleh standar penelitian.

Hiro Hamada yang berusia tiga tahun adalah seorang jenius yang bersertifikat.

Tadashi tertegun ketika ia menguping kedua orang tuanya membicarakan kejeniusan Hiro dengan semangat, memancar dengan rasa bangga terhadap lelaki kecil mereka. Hiro berada di pojokan, tampak fokus terhadap buku mewarnanya. Tapi, dari rona di kedua pipinya, sepertinya anak balita tersebut menyadari pujian-pujian yang ia dapatkan. Tadashi mengintip kalkulasi-kalkulasi yang Hiro telah pecahkan. Kepalanya terasa sakit beberapa detik kemudian dan ia tidak dapat menemukan solusinya, bahkan solusi-solusi kecil Hiro.

Nah, Tadashi sebenarnya pintar juga. Sepertinya kepintaran tersebut datang dengan menjadi putra dari dua peneliti robotik terbaik. Ia cukup maju untuk usianya, mengerjakan masalah-masalah dan membaca buku-buku dengan tingkatan yang di atas tingkatnya.

Tetapi Tadashi yang berusia sembilan tahun tidaklah sama dengan si cerdas Hiro yang berusia tiga tahun.

Tadashi tentu benar-benar bangga akan adik bayinya. Tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa iri juga.

* * *

“Tapi...Kalian janji!”

Tadashi marah selagi ia bolak-balik melihat antara ibu dan ayahnya. Hiro, yang berada di kedua lengan ibunya, sepertinya tidak menyadari akan ketegangan situasi selagi ia bermain dengan robot yang Tadashi telah berikan sebelumnya.

Empat bulan...Ia telah menunggu selama empat bulan dengan tidak sabar! Mereka telah berjanji empat bulan yang lalu bahwa mereka akan mengantarnya!

Ada expo robot besar-besaran yang diadakan selama seminggu di jantung kota San Fransokyo. Para ilmuwan dan murid-murid dari seluruh dunia akan memamerkan teknologi terbaru. Tadashi telah memohon dan memohon dan akhirnya kedua orang tuanya telah mendapatkan hari libur dari kerja agar mereka dapat menghadiri expo tersebut.

Tetapi sekarang, ada perubahan rencana.

“Aku minta maaf Tadashi,” ujar ayahnya, meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu si anak berusia sembilan tahun, “Aku tahu betapa inginnya kau menghadiri expo itu. Tapi para dokter benar-benar membutuhkan kita untuk membawa Hiro untuk memeriksa perkembangannya.”

“Tapi tidak bisakah kau menjadwalkan ulang?” tanya Tadashi, “Kau berjanji padaku duluan!”

“Aku tahu, sayang, kami sudah mencoba tapi para dokter tidak bisa datang di hari lain,” ibunya menjelaskan.

“Tapi...Robert Callaghan akan berada di sana!”

Robert Callaghan adalah salah satu ahli pimpinan dalam bidang robotik, dianggap oleh banyak orang sebagai salah satu perintis kemajuan di tahun terakhir. Ia adalah salah satu idola Tadashi dan expo ini seharusnya menjadi kesempatan baginya untuk bertemu dengan pria yang sangat ia kagumi.

“Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Tadashi,” ujar ibunya, “Lain kali bila expo itu ada kami akan memastikan untuk membawamu. Tapi hari ini kami benar-benar perlu pergi dengan Hiro. Kau bisa menjadi anak yang baik dan tinggal dengan Bibi Cass-mu untuk beberapa jam, ‘kan?”

Tadashi menyipitkan matanya ke arah kedua orang tuanya sebelum pergi ke kamarnya tanpa bicara apapun, membanting pintu. Ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, menatap tajam langit-langit kamar.

Tidak adil! Mereka telah berjanji kepadanya! Ia telah menunggu berbulan-bulan untuk ini! Dan sekarang mereka mengingkari janjinya karena sebagian dokter terobsesi dengan adiknya yang super cerdas.

Setengah jam kemudian, ketika Bibi Cass tiba dan kedua orang tuanya pamitan, Tadashi menolak untuk berbicara kepada mereka, masih sangat marah akan janji yang teringkari.

Setelah sejam bermain-main dengan bibinya, Tadashi menyadari ia telah bertingkah cukup kekanak-kanakan. Meskipun begitu ia masih marah. Tetapi ia memutuskan ia akan minta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya saat mereka kembali dengan Hiro.

Tetapi ketika Bibi Cass mengangkat telpon, menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya dan mengeluarkan jeritan terhadap apapun yang ia dengar, Tadashi tahu...

Ia tahu bahwa dunianya telah berubah.

* * *

Mereka pernah menyetir dalam cuaca hujan sebelumnya. Itu bukan hal baru. Dan itu bahkan bukan hujan berat. Tetapi, terkadang, hal-hal terjadi. Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan yang menyebabkan mobil tergelincir di luar kendali. Hanya kebetulan bahwa dampaknya hanya membunuh Tomeo dan Marie Hamada secara langsung.

Hanya kebetulan bahwa Hiro Hamada berhasil selamat dengan beberapa potongan dan memar.

Isakan Tadashi berhasil mengurangi isakan Hiro selagi si anak berusia sembilan tahun itu melekat kepada adik bayinya di lorong rumah sakit, bibi mereka Cass melingkari kedua lengannya masing-masing di tiap keponakan.

Semuanya hanyalah kebetulan, satu putaran takdir yang kecil.

Dan kini Tadashi dan Hiro Hamada adalah anak yatim piatu.

* * *

Meskipun seluruh tangisan yang telah ia lakukan dari hari ke hari, Tadashi sangat tenang selama acara pemakaman berlangsung. Hiro, di sisi lain, tidak berhenti menangis dan menanyakan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah jasa pemakaman selesai, Tadashi menghabiskan sebagian waktu sendirian di kamarnya, tirai-tirainya ditarik ke bawah. Ia masih memakai setelan hitam yang ia kenakan saat di pemakaman.

Di tangannya terdapat foto dirinya, adiknya, dan kedua orang tua mereka dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Ini tidak adil...Semua ini tidak adil.

Apakah ini adalah hukumannya? Karena ia telah menjadi anak bandel terhadap orang tuanya tentang expo itu maka hukumannya adalah ia kehilangan mereka? Ia seharusnya tidak pernah marah. Itu hanyalah satu expo bodoh. Akan ada expo-expo lainnya yang dapat ia hadiri. Ia mungkin akan mendapatkan lebih banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu Robert Callaghan.

Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada orang tuanya hari itu. Hanya diam saja dengan keras kepala, sama sekali tidak memeluk mereka. Mereka meninggal dengan ingatan terakhir mereka tentang Tadashi bertingkah seperti orang yang menjengkelkan.

Tadashi mengertak giginya, mencoba sebisanya untuk tidak mulai terisak lagi.

Suara tangisan yang lainlah yang menangkap perhatiannya. Diam-diam, ia meninggalkan kamarnya dan melihat Bibi Cass mencoba menenangkan Hiro yang masih terisak-isak.

“Sudah, sudah, Hiro,” Bibi Cass mendiamkan selagi ia menggoyang-goyangkan Hiro, “Aku di sini...”

“Biarkan aku mengambil dia, Bibi Cass,” ujar Tadashi, mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk si anak laki-laki.

“Oh, sayang, tidak apa-apa, aku tidak-“

“Aku bisa mengatasinya.”

Setelah sesaat, Bibi Cass menyerahkan si anak berusia tiga tahun. Tadashi memegang Hiro dengan dekat selagi ia kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil tempat duduk di atas ranjang.

“Aku mau Ibu dan Ayah,” tangis Hiro.

“...Aku juga,” bisik Tadashi.

“Di mana mereka?”

“Mereka...jauh, Hiro. Bibi Cass akan menjaga kita sekarang. Kau sayang Bibi Cass, ‘kan?”

Hiro melekat kepadanya lebih erat, tangisannya mulai memelan.

“Tadashi...Kau tidak akan pergi, ‘kan?”

Tadashi mempererat pelukannya di sekitar Hiro, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut adiknya.

“Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi. Hanya kau dan aku sekarang, Hiro.”

Dia dan Hiro. Ia harus mengambil tugasnya sebagai kakak lebih serius lagi dari pada sebelumnya.

Itu adalah satu-satunya cara ia dapat memperbaiki bagaimana ia telah bertindak terhadap kedua orang tuanya.


	2. Baik-Baik Saja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original author: WillowBlueJay17  
> Translator: BrokenWings2602
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 (c) Disney & Marvel**

Sudah dua bulan sejak Tomeo dan Marie Hamada diistirahatkan. Sudah dua bulan sejak Tadashi dan Hiro Hamada yang kini menjadi yatim piatu mulai hidup dengan bibi mereka Cass.

Sebagian anggota keluarga yang lain, yang tidak dekat dengan kedua anak lelaki tersebut, telah mencoba untuk meyakinkan Bibi Cass untuk tidak merawat mereka. Bahwa ia memiliki kedua tangannya sibuk dengan kafe, bahwa ia tidak pernah memiliki anak sendiri, bahwa ia mungkin tidak ingin merusak kehidupan lajangnya dengan secara tiba-tiba merawat dua anak lelaki yang sedang bertumbuh.

“RUSAK?” ulang Bibi Cass, kegeraman terdengar jelas di nadanya, “Aku tidak peduli apa yang kalian katakan, aku sangat mengenal kedua anak lelaki itu jadi aku akan membesarkan mereka, terima kasih banyak!”

Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak Bibi Cass membuat pilihan itu. Dan itu telah menjadi sebuah pengalaman belajar bagi mereka bertiga. Tadashi mempelajari bahwa tidak, ibunya tidak melebih-lebihkan saat ia membicarakan tentang kebiasaan adik perempuannya yang suka makan saat stres. Ia berujung mempelajari bagaimana caranya membantu menjalankan kafe juga, bahkan mempelajari sedikit bagaimana caranya memanggang. Meskipun yang ia buat tidak sebanding dengan talenta Bibi Cass. Ia juga mempelajari bahwa membantu dengan mengisi pesanan para pelanggan adalah pelatihan ingatan yang bagus.

Hiro mempelajari bahwa Bibi Cass tidak seperti ibu atau ayahnya. Ia tidak memiliki robot-robot mainan di lemarinya, atau kotak berisi bagian-bagian diselipkan di pojok ruangan. Ia tidak memiliki kalkulasi-kalkulasi menyenangkan untuk Hiro kerjakan, atau proyek-proyek untuk ia bangun. Tetapi ia memberikan pelukan-pelukan terhangat. Dan sayap ayamnya yang pedas segera menjadi makanan favorit Hiro...Meski Tadashi hanya memperbolehkannya untuk memiliki sepotong dalam tiap makan, dan bahkan kemudian kakaknya mengatakan bahwa Hiro benar-benar terlalu muda untuk memakannya.

Bibi Cass harus sedikit belajar, dari wanita lajang menjadi ibu dua anak yang tidak disangka dalam sekejap. Ia mempelajari bahwa Tadashi jauh lebih dewasa dari pada yang ia ingat, selalu menawarkan untuk mengulurkan tangan, tidak marah ketika ia terlambat atau terlalu sibuk untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi, melakukan tugas-tugasnya tanpa diminta, mengambil alih dalam menjaga Hiro. Ia mempelajari Hiro benar-benar perlu melakukan sesuatu hampir setiap saat atau ia akan menjadi bosan dan mulai ngambek, membawanya kena masalah. Tadashi bukanlah penggemar makanan hijau...Sesuatu yang melibatkan sebuah insiden di lab robotik dengan beberapa pewarna dan sepotong roti isi. Hiro memiliki alergi ringan terhadap kacang tanah, di mana semua menemukannya dengan cara yang keras. Bibi Cass mempelajari bahwa Tadashi mengambil waktunya dengan kerjaannya, belum tentu karena susah melainkan karena ia akan mengecek kerjaannya beberapa kali, kadang-kadang menambahkan barang-barang ke dalam dan mengeluarkan barang-barang lainnya. Hiro, yang Bibi Cass segera pelajari untuk membelikan beberapa buku ekuasi dan peralatan robotik, akan segera menyelesaikan semuanya, biasanya hanya mengecek ulang apa yang ia lakukan untuk sedetik atau dua detik sebelum bergerak.

Baik Tadashi maupun Hiro sama-sama menyukai robot, seperti kedua orang tua mereka. Keduanya suka menciptakan, biasanya dapat ditemukan sedang bermain dengan peralatan baru di kamar mereka. Keduanya memiliki rambut yang berantakan, meski rambut Tadashi memiliki tingkat kerapian dan biasanya disembunyikan di bawah topi _baseball_ sementara rambut Hiro sangat tidak teratur, terlihat seperti sarang burung. Keduanya adalah buah hati yang manis yang menjadi tambahan luar biasa di kehidupan bahagia yang sudah Bibi Cass jalani.

Ada suka duka dalam dua bulan itu, banyak percobaan dan kesalahan selagi semuanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan pengaturan yang baru.

Tetapi dalam dua bulan tersebut, rasa sakit dari kehilangan secara tiba-tiba telah dibanjiri oleh kehangatan keluarga.

* * *

Pilihan yang sulit.

Akademi untuk Murid-Murid Berbakat, berjarak tiga kota jauhnya, telah mengirim para perekrut untuk mencoba dan meyakinkan Bibi Cass untuk membiarkan Hiro bergabung.

Tadashi juga sama bimbangnya dengan Bibi Cass atas kesempatan tersebut. Di satu sisi, sekolah untuk anak-anak berbakat mungkin saja sempurna untuk orang jenius seperti Hiro. Sebuah tempat di mana Hiro benar-benar bisa mendapatkan tantangan yang ia butuhkan, sebuah tempat di mana kecerdasannya akan benar-benar melonjak.

Di sisi lain, Hiro hanya berumur lima tahun. Dan pergi ke akademi tersebut berarti tinggal di sana, di dalam asrama mereka. Ia tidak akan tinggal sendirian tentunya, tetapi baik Tadashi maupun Bibi Cass tidak akan bisa tinggal di sana dengannya. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang anak yang sangat muda hadapi?

“Bagaimana menurutmu, Tadashi?” tanya Bibi Cass.

“A-Aku tidak tahu...” si anak berusia sebelas tahun merespon dengan mengangkat bahu. Ia menatap ke arah tangga, “Pada akhirnya, bukankah itu pilihan Hiro?”

Tadashi berjalan menuju anak tangga dan pergi ke kamar yang ia bagi bersama Hiro selama dua tahun terakhir. Hiro sedang sibuk bermain dengan sepasang sepatu bot. Tadashi ingat mendengar anak itu menyebutkan sesuatu tentang “sepatu bot kucing terbang”.

“Hei, kawan,” sapa Tadashi, merebahkan diri di atas lantai di sebelah adiknya, “Dengar, kau ingat orang-orang itu yang datang ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu?”

“Orang-orang yang dari sekolah orang-orang pintar?” tanya Hiro, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kerjaannya.

“ _Yeah_ , mereka. Yah, mereka benar-benar terkesan dengan betapa pintarnya kau dan...mereka agak ingin kau pergi ke sana.”

Hal tersebut menangkap perhatian Hiro, menyebabkan si anak berusia lima tahun melihat Tadashi penuh dengan keterkejutan.

“Benarkah?” Hiro nyengir ketika Tadashi mengangguk, “ _Whoa_ , keren!”

Itu...bukan respon yang Tadashi harapkan. Ia melihat Hiro mengoceh dengan semangat tentang akademi tersebut, sebersit rasa sakit di hatinya. Ide tentang adiknya pergi ke tempat di mana ia jarang bisa bertemu dengannya, terasa sakit. Tapi jika itu membuat Hiro senang...

“Kamar-kamar mereka pasti cukup besar untuk kita bertiga!” seru Hiro.

“’Kita bertiga’?” ulang Tadashi, menaikkan alis.

“Kau, aku, dan Bibi Cass!”

“Um, Hiro? Bibi Cass dan aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu.”

Kedua bahu Hiro terkulai, ekspresi kebingungan terdapat di wajahnya.

“...Kau tidak ikut?” ia bertanya.

“Bukannya kami tidak mau, kami tidak bisa,” Tadashi menjelaskan, “Hanya para siswa yang akan tinggal di sana. Bibi Cass dan aku bisa berkunjung sekali-kali tapi-“

“Aku tidak akan pergi.”

Hiro mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam, menyodok pelan sepatu bot yang telah ia kerjakan dengan gugup.

“Tapi kau sangat gembira,” ujar Tadashi.

“Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu,” gumam Hiro, pandangannya terkunci di sepasang sepatu bot tersebut.

Tadashi tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, bergeser sedikit dekat ke adiknya dan meletakkan lengannya di sekeliling Hiro.

“Kau bisa bergaul dengan banyak anak-anak pintar lainnya,” Tadashi memberitahu Hiro, mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa Hiro benar-benar tidak mau pergi, bukan karena ia mengatakannya demi Tadashi.

“Kau pintar,” balas Hiro.

“ _Yeah_ , tapi sebagian anak-anak itu akan seumuran denganmu. Kau bilang kau mengalami kesulitan berteman, ‘kan?”

Sayangnya, anak sepintar Hiro menonjol seperti _sore thumb_ di dalam kelas anak-anak TK yang memiliki kecerdasan...yah, anak-anak TK. Sementara Hiro seperti anak kecil dalam banyak hal, dengan imaginasinya dan minatnya terhadap berbagai permainan dan sebagainya, kecerdasannya yang ekstrim sering kali membuatnya berbeda dan ujung-ujungnya anak-anak yang lain mengusiknya saat mereka tidak sedang mengabaikannya.

“Tidakkah kau ingin teman-teman seumuranmu?” tanya Tadashi.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Hiro, menekan dirinya ke sisi Tadashi, “Aku punya kau dan Bibi Cass. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“...Jika kau bilang begitu, nak...”

* * *

“Apakah ini akan bekerja?”

“Kita tidak akan tahu kecuali kita mengujinya!”

Hiro yang berusia tujuh tahun duduk di depan Tadashi yang berusia tiga belas tahun di dalam troli belanja yang menjadi badan dari _hovercraft_ mereka. Setidaknya, “ _hovercraft_ ” adalah apa yang mereka namai terhadap campuran bagian-bagian barang rongsokan yang tidak teratur yang telah mereka susun bersama-sama.

Setelah menonton film _sci-fi_ yang cukup keren dengan _hovercraft_ , kedua anak lelaki itu, yang pikirannya selalu menciptakan, segera memutuskan untuk membangun satu. Akhir dari proyek enam bulan mereka menghasilkan peralatan yang lebih jelek dan kemungkinan besar lebih bau dari pada apa yang mereka telah tonton di film tersebut.

Tetapi itu bukan berarti _hovercraft_ tersebut tidak akan bekerja. Maka, selagi bibi mereka sedang pergi berbelanja, kedua anak lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk melihat apakah temuan mereka akan bekerja.

Selagi Tadashi mulai bekerja untuk menyalakan mesin, ia tidak bisa tidak menatap ke arah Hiro dengan kuatir.

“Kau tahu, Hiro,” ia mengatakan dalam apa yang ia harapkan adalah nada santai, “Mungkin aku harus melakukan uji terbang tersebut sendirian.”

“Tidak adil!” teriak Hiro, melihat dari atas bahunya cemberut ke kakaknya, “Kita membangunnya bersama jadi kita harus menaikinya bersama!”

“Aku tahu tapi...untuk berjaga-jaga penerbangan itu tidak berakhir baik...”

“Maka kita akan turun bersama-sama,” Hiro menyatakan dalam nada blak-blakan, menambahkan anggukan untuk penekanan.

“Jangan bilang begitu,” Tadashi tidak bisa tidak merasa ngeri membayangkannya.

“Yah, kalau begitu kau harus menyeretku keluar!”

Kedua kakak-beradik tersebut saling menatap tajam satu sama lain untuk semenit sebelum Tadashi mendesah lelah dan melanjutkan menyalakan _hovercraft_. Jika memang ada yang tidak beres, Tadashi harus memastikan bahwa adiknya keluar tanpa goresan sedikit pun, tidak peduli apa yang harus ia lakukan.

“Siap?” tanya Tadashi, tangannya berada di atas tuas di sebelah kanannya.

"Siap!” teriak Hiro dengan semangat.

“Tiga...dua...satu... _Go!_ ”

Tadashi menarik tuas, menyebabkan motor berdesing keras. Untuk sesaat, Tadashi mengira itu semua adalah kerjaan _hovercraft_ tersebut...Tetapi kemudian...

“Kita mengambang!” seru Hiro.

Memang, _hovercraft_ itu bekerja sesuai dengan namanya, meninggi dan meninggi dengan kecepatan tetap.

“Berhasil...” bisik Tadashi selagi mereka mengambang ke atas atap kafe/rumah mereka. Ia mengeluarkan tawa gembira, “Kita berhasil, Hiro!”

Tadashi membalikkan beberapa tombol dan Hiro menggenggam roda di depannya. Pendorong mulai bekerja, menyebabkan _hovercfaft_ tersebut mulai bergerak maju. Kedua anak lelaki itu tertawa selagi Hiro memutar roda ke arah sini dan situ. Pemandangan San Fransokyo dari ketinggian mereka terlihat luar biasa. Tadashi bertanya-tanya seperti apakah pemandangan kota tersebut bila dilihat dari tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Hiro membuat suara mobil balap, mengarahkan pesawat tersebut ke arah taman terdekat. Selagi mereka melangit di atas pohon-pohon, gemuruh suara aneh membuat kedua anak lelaki itu merasa kuatir.

“Itu suara yang buruk...” gumam Hiro.

“Memang,” Tadashi menyetujui, “Baiklah, kita mendarat, mari lakukan ini.”

Kedua saudara tersebut bekerja untuk membalikkan tombol-tombol untuk bersiap mendarat, mengawasi keluar untuk tempat yang aman untuk mendarat. Begitu pohon-pohon mulai tidak terlihat, mereka mulai merendahkan perangkat tersebut. Sekitar enam puluh kaki di atas tanah, pendorong perangkat tersebut tiba-tiba menendang ke gigi tinggi.

Tadashi dan Hiro menjerit selagi _hovercraft_ mereka melesat ke depan lebih cepat dari pada yang telah diantisipasikan oleh keduanya, sementara secara bersamaan merendah dan merendah. Kedua anak lelaki tersebut dapat mendengar suara jeritan sebagian penduduk kota di taman kabur dari arah pesawat yang lepas kendali tersebut.

"Aku menangkapmu!” Tadashi berteriak, meraih Hiro dan memegangnya dengan erat sebelum pesawat tersebut menghantam tanah.

Dan memang hantaman tersebut sangatlah keras, tergelincir beberapa kaki sebelum menyebabkan kedua anak lelaki tersebut terbang keluar dan terbanting ke tanah. Tadashi berteriak kesakitan ketika bahunya menyentuh tanah dengan cukup kasar. Tetapi ia berkonsentrasi memastikan bahwa Hiro dekat dirinya sedekat mungkin, bahwa si anak berusia tujuh tahun tersebut tidak mendarat seburuk dirinya.

Ketika mereka akhirnya jatuh berhenti, Tadashi dan Hiro berbaring di atas tanah tanpa sepatah kata apa pun untuk semenit, mengatur nafas mereka.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Hiro?” Tadashi bertanya.

“He...He-eh,” Hiro membalas dalam suara yang bergetar, “Ba-bagaimana denganmu?”

Tadashi mencoba untuk duduk, tetapi rasa sakit yang membakar pergi melalui bahunya, menyebabkan ia meringis.

“Yah, aku rasa aku melukai bahuku, itu saja.”

“Kau akan baik-baik saja, ‘kan?” Hiro terdengar panik, “Tadashi?”

“Hei, tidak apa-apa,” Tadashi mengerang, “Kita akan pulang dan meminta Bibi Cass untuk mengantarkanku ke dokter.”

Tadashi merasakan Hiro tersentak terhadap dirinya mendengar kata “dokter”. Sementara ingatan Hiro tentang kecelakaan yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya telah kabur, ia masih mengasosiasikan para dokter dan rumah sakit dengan sesuatu yang buruk, menjadi luar biasa gugup hanya dengan melihat atau mendengar keduanya.

“Aku seharusnya tidak ikut,” Hiro mulai terisak, “Lalu, kau tidak akan terluka.”

“Yah, kita tidak tahu tentang itu,” Tadashi merespon, menepuk kepala adiknya pelan, “Tapi hei, jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang telah terjadi. Temuan kita tidak siap untuk beraksi seperti yang kita kira, itu saja.”

“...Apa menurutmu kita akan kena masalah untuk ini?”

Tadashi menoleh, memperhatikan para penonton yang penasaran mendekat. Ia menelan ludah ketika ia melihat apa yang terlihat seperti beberapa orang polisi berlari ke arah mereka.

“Banyak masalah, adik kecil...Banyak...”

* * *

“Kau yakin kau mau loncat, Hiro?”

Tadashi bersandar pada kusen pintu, penasaran akan pilihan adiknya. Hiro baru saja memulai kelas empat kurang dari sebulan yang lalu sebelum pejabat sekolah memanggil Bibi Cass. Tadashi bertanya-tanya apabila panggilan tersebut tentang insiden lain seperti apa yang telah terjadi pada waktu pameran sains kelas satu. Meskipun sewajarnya, tidak ada yang memberi tahu Hiro untuk tidak mencoba dan membangun roket sungguhan.

Bibi Cass kembali dari sebuah kunjungan ke sekolah untuk menjelaskan bahwa pejabat sekolah sangat terkesan oleh performa Hiro di tahun-tahun terakhir sampai-sampai Hiro dipersilakan untuk loncat kelas empat...Dan langsung ke kelas tujuh.

Tadashi telah ditawari kesempatan untuk loncat kelas beberapa kali. Ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang bisa loncat dari satu kelas sekaligus. Tetapi Tadashi tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan untuk loncat, selalu kuatir bahwa ia merasa terlalu asing di antara murid-murid yang lebih tua. Bahwa ia akan kesusahan untuk tidak ketinggalan dengan teman-teman yang seumurannya sementara ia juga kesusahan membuat teman baru.

“Kenapa tidak?” Hiro merespon, membelai kucing baru Bibi Cass, Mochi, “Aku sudah tahu semuanya yang dibicarakan guru. Pekerjaan rumah jauh terlalu mudah. Aku juga tidak suka anak-anak yang lainnya.”

Hiro tidak menyebutkan kenapa ia tidak menyukai anak-anak yang lain, tetapi alasannya cukup jelas.

“Sekolah baru, diriku yang baru, ‘kan?” Hiro melanjutkan dengan cengiran.

“Kau yakin kau tidak akan apa-apa?” Tadashi bertanya dengan kuatir.

“Kau kuatir terlalu berlebihan, Tadashi! Apa sih hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi?”

* * *

"Membolos kelas! Berkelahi! Sulit dipercaya!"

Tadashi meringis selagi ia mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ia menekankan telinganya lebih dekat ke pintu yang tertutup itu, mencoba untuk memastikan ia tidak ketinggalan sepatah kata pun yang dikatakan di kantor kepala sekolah.

Kepala sekolah sekolah menengah pertama Hiro telah memanggil Bibi Cass, mengatakan bahwa Hiro dalam masalah besar. Tadashi, yang sekolahnya telah selesai lebih awal saat itu, pergi bersama bibinya, kuatir tentang apa yang adiknya telah libatkan dirinya.

Bibi dan keponakan itu tiba untuk melihat kepala sekolah yang marah menunggu dengan Hiro dan dua anak lelaki yang lebih tua. Hiro terlihat sangat mungil dibandingkan kedua anak lelaki tersebut, rasanya nyaris menggelikan.

Tetapi yang Tadashi rasakan adalah kemarahan saat melihat adiknya berselimutkan goresan dan memar.

Sang kepala sekolah telah menjelaskan bahwa Hiro tidak hadir di kelas terakhir hari itu. Beberapa guru lain pergi mencari dia. Ketika mereka menemukannya di halaman sekolah, ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah perkelahian besar dengan dua anak lelaki kelas delapan. Dua anak lelaki tersebut telah diteriaki dan dijemput oleh orang tua masing-masing. Hiro ditinggal.

“Saya akan menskors dia, sejujurnya,” Tadashi mendengar kepala sekolah memberi tahu Bibi Cass, “Namun, seorang anak dengan kecerdasan seperti itu membawakan sekolah kami banyak martabat...”

“Kau tidak seharusnya menggunakan keponakanku sebagai alat untuk membuat sekolahmu terlihat lebih baik!” Bibi Cass membalas, kemarahan terdapat jelas di nadanya.

Tadashi menghela nafas selagi ia melangkah pergi dari pintu, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap tajam ke sosok pendek yang bersandar pada dinding, diselimuti perban-perban dan dengan tatapannya terpaku pada sepatunya.

“Kau lebih baik minta maaf ke Bibi Cass setelah ini, _bonehead_ ,” Tadashi memperingati.

“He-eh,” Hiro membalas pelan, tidak mengangkat pandangannya.

“Kau akan dihukum untuk sementara, kau tahu,” Tadashi melanjutkan.

“ _Yeah_...”

“Kepala sekolah tidak akan menskorsmu.”

“Tentu.”

“Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan detensi sih.”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Kau harus membersihkan sisi kamarku waktu kita kembali.”

“Yup.”

“Dan melakukan semua tugasku untuk sebulan.”

“He-eh.”

“Dan bilang ‘Tadashi adalah kakak terbaik di dunia’.”

“Tentu.”

“...Ngomong-ngomong, aku rasa aku tidak sengaja membuang benda yang kau kerjakan. Megabolt? Metabot?”

“Kau membuang Megabot?” Hiro menatap Tadashi dengan pandangan horor, "Aku baru saja mulai mengerjakannya bulan lalu dan kau-"

Hiro mengerang ketika Tadashi mulai tertawa.

“Tidak lucu,” gumam lelaki yang lebih muda.

“Itulah akibatnya karena kau tidak mendengarkan,” Tadashi tertawa kecil. Ia segera berhenti, ekspresi wajahnya telihat lebih serius, “Tapi sungguh, Hiro, kau dalam banyak masalah.”

Tadashi membungkuk sedikit agar tatapannya sepantar dengan tatapan adiknya.

“Hei...,” ia memulai dengan pelan, “Apa yang terjadi?”

Mulut Hiro membentuk seulas garis tipis selagi ia memutar kepalanya.

“Kau tidak memulai perkelahian, Hiro...Dan tidak peduli seberapa bosan kau dengan kelas, aku tahu kau tidak akan membolos kelas tanpa alasan.”

Hiro tetap diam, menolak untuk bertemu dengan mata Tadashi.

“...Kedua anak itu melakukan sesuatu, ‘kan?”

Ada kedutan kecil di mata Hiro. Sepertinya Tadashi telah mengenai sasaran. Ia menegakkan diri, melepas topinya sesaat untuk mengusap rambutnya.

“Apakah kau balas memukul mereka?” ia bertanya.

“Aku pikir kau akan berkata ‘kekerasan bukan jawabannya’,” ujar Hiro.

“Yah, aku memang tidak senang kau berkelahi,” aku Tadashi, “Tapi aku lebih tidak senang lagi orang-orang itu menyerang adikku."

Hiro setidaknya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Si anak berusia sembilan tahun itu menghela nafas selagi ia menyandarkan punggungnya terhadap dinding.

“Mereka mengolok-olokku karena aku dapat nilai bagus di ujian yang anak-anak lainnya gagal,” ia mulai menjelaskan, “Gurunya benar-benar penilai yang susah, tapi aku telah dapat nilai bagus di semua ujuannya. Orang-orang itu melompatiku waktu aku mau ke kelasku yang berikutnya. Kita sempat beradu mulut, tapi lalu mereka mencoba untuk mendorongku ke kolam di halaman itu...Saat itulah aku menendang salah seorang dari mereka dan perkelahian itu dimulai.”

“Apakah kau bercerita kepada kepala sekolah tentang itu?” Tadashi menuntut, kedua kepalan tangannya menggenggam erat membayangkan orang-orang itu  mengganggu Hiro.

“Aku tidak mau jadi pengadu,” gumam Hiro, “Dan mereka akan menggangguku lebih parah lagi...”

“Ini tentang keselamatanmu! ...Kau tahu, mungkin masih belum terlambat untuk kau kembali ke kelas empat dan-“

“Tidak mungkin!” Hiro menginterupsi, “Aku tidak kembali hanya untuk belajar hal-hal bodoh yang sudah kuketahui! Aku sudah tahu semuanya yang mereka ajarkan sekarang juga!”

“Jadi apa, kau mau loncat lagi?” Tadashi bertanya, “Karena aku tidak yakin-“

“Tidak, cuma...” Hiro menghela nafas, “Lupakan, Tadashi...Aku akan baik-baik saja.”

Tadashi tidak mau melupakannya, tidak untuk sedetikpun. Tetapi ekspresi wajah Hiro menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membicarakannya lagi. Dan Tadashi tidak mau memaksakan apapun dari anak itu.

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah dari kantor kepala sekolah dipenuhi oleh Bibi Cass menceramahi Hiro dan juga mengomel tentang luka-lukanya. Hiro terus menjawab dengan satu kata sementara Tadashi terus melihatnya dengan gugup.

Ketika mereka pulang, setelah Bibi Cass memastikan Hiro tahu hukumannya, Kedua anak lelaki itu pergi ke kamar mereka. Hiro duduk di atas kursi dekat komputernya, meraih peralatannya dan mulai mengerjakan Megabot-nya, sebuah robot tarung dari apa yang Hiro katakan dalam pernyataan begitu saja ketika Tadashi menanyakannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tadashi terjatuh di atas ranjangnya, melemparkan topinya ke meja terdekat sebelum mengistirahatkan kedua lengannya di bawah kepalanya. Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Apakah insiden ini hanyalah satu ini saja? Atau akankah Hiro kena dalam masalah lebih banyak seperti ini? Mungkin seharusnya ia mencoba lebih keras untuk tidak mengajak Hiro meloncati banyak tingkatan kelas. Tetapi ia bukanlah penjaga Hiro. Pada akhirnya, semua itu adalah pilihan adiknya.

“Apa yang akan ibu dan ayah lakukan?” Tadashi bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik.

Tadashi menemukan rasanya mengkuatirkan ketika ia tidak dapat memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.


	3. Sulit Dipercaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original author: WillowBlueJay17  
> Translator: BrokenWings2602
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 (c) Disney & Marvel**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tadashi dengan cepat menutup buku catatan yang telah ia gambari selagi ia memutar kursinya untuk menghadapi Hiro. Bocah berusia sebelas tahun menatap kakak lelakinya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun dengan bingung.

"Oke, sekarang aku benar-benar penasaran,” Hiro menyatakan sebelum mencapai buku tersebut, “Apa yang ada di dalam situ?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," Tadashi membalas, menangkap lengan adiknya sebelum berhasil menyentuh buku tersebut.

"Apa rahasia besarnya?" tanya Hiro, mencoba untuk memanjat Tadashi agar ia dapat melihat buku tersebut.

Sayangnya bagi Hiro, masa pubertas telah menendang untuk Tadashi, memberikan remaja tersebut postur tubuh yang tinggi. Dan tubuh Tadashi juga cukup berotot, berkat bertahun-tahun ikut karate. Hiro, di sisi lain, masih jauh lebih pendek dan lebih kurus dari pada anak-anak lain yang seumuran dengannya. Remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu dengan mudah menahan adiknya dari mendapatkan buku tersebut.

“Cuma suatu hal kecil yang ingin aku kerjakan di masa depan,” ujar Tadashi selagi ia mendorong pelan adiknya, “Begitu aku menyelesaikannya, barulah kau bisa melihatnya.”

Hiro menghembuskan nafas, rasa penasarannya menggerakan dirinya untuk mencoba dan mencuri buku catatan tersebut dan mencari tahu proyek rahasia apa yang Tadashi rencanakan.

“Lagian, bukannya kau harus tidur?” Tadashi menunjuk ke arah jam, “Sudah larut malam. Kau ada sekolah besok.”

“Begitu juga kau,” balas Hiro selagi ia merebahkan diri di atas ranjang, kedua lengannya tersilang di depannya.

“ _Yeah_ , tapi besok adalah hari pertamamu di sekolah SMA.”

Tadashi tidak ketinggalan ekspresi panik yang terlihat di wajah adiknya dalam sepersekian detik.

Hiro telah menyelesaikan kelas tujuh dan delapan dengan lengkap. Namun, seperti yang Tadashi takutkan, ada lebih banyak masalah setelah perkelahian pertama itu. Sementara Hiro diam saja dan mengelak pertanyaan-pertanyaan, Tadashi masih melihat potongan-potongan dan memar-memar yang disembunyikan oleh bocah tersebut. Selain beberapa insiden ekstrim, kepala sekolah tidak pernah menelpon rumah, mengartikan bahwa Hiro melakukan sebisanya untuk merahasiakan masalahnya. Bibi Cass menyebutkan bahwa semua gurunya mengatakan bahwa Hiro terus-menerus membantah mereka.

Tidak hanya itu saja. Hiro terlihat menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu mengerjakan robot-robotnya daripada ia pergi keluar, bahkan dengan Tadashi. Sementara ia tidak mengendur pada PR, ia memperlakukannya sebagai pekerjaan sehari-hari yang tidak layak waktunya.

Adik lelakinya menderita, itu jelas.

“Sekolah baru, diriku yang baru, ‘kan?” Hiro tertawa kecil gugup, “Yah, ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya kau dan aku berada di sekolah yang sama, Tadashi!”

“ _Yeah_ , tapi kau adalah seorang _freshman_ , aku senior,” balas Tadashi, “Jadwal kita akan memisahkan kita seharian. Yah, kecuali untuk makan siang.”

Seluruh tubuh Hiro tampak terkulai mendengarnya. Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu menjatuhkan diri telentang sebelum menoleh ke sisinya, jauh dari Tadashi. Remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mendesah sebelum pergi dan duduk di atas ranjang Hiro.

“Jadi...Bagaimana Megabotmu itu?” ia bertanya, mencoba untuk mengalihkan pikiran Hiro dari sekolah.

“Hilang beberapa bagian,” gumam Hiro, “Tapi sudah hampir selesai.”

“Dan ini untuk pertempuran robot? Kau tahu itu ilegal, Hiro.”

“Bertaruh pada pertempuran itu ilegal,” Hiro mengoreksi, berbalik telentang untuk melihat Tadashi.

“Bisakah kau mencoba untuk tidak membuat dirimu tertangkap?”

“Aku tidak janji.”

Tadashi mengacak-acak rambut Hiro, menyebabkan anak lelaki yang lebih muda itu tertawa dan mendorong lengannya.

“Sungguh, kalau sampai aku menangkapmu di pertempuran robot...” suara Tadashi melemah, peringatan terdapat jelas.

“Oh hore, aku akan mendapatkan satu lagi ceramah berpatenkan Tadashi yang terkenal!” seru Hiro sarkastis.

“Tidak ada yang menyukai seorang _snarker_ , _bonehead_.”

“Yah, orang-orang pasti membenci keluarga kita.”

* * *

"Kau tidak perlu mengantar kita, Bibi Cass, aku bisa mengantar Hiro menggunakan sepeda motorku.”

“Omong kosong!” Bibi Cass menyatakan selagi gedung sekolah mulai terlihat, “Aku harus mengantar kalian hari ini. Lagipula, hari ini hari pertama pria kecil kita!”

“Whoo...” Hiro mulai berbicara, bahkan tidak mencoba untuk memalsukan rasa antusias.

Mobil berhenti di depan gedung sekolah, halamannya dipenuhi oleh lusinan siswa-siswi menyambut teman-teman.

“Baiklah, tahun ajaran baru,” Bibi Cass cekikikan, “Pergilah buat para guru itu takjub, anak-anak! Buat mereka terpesona dengan otak kalian!"

Tadashi dan Hiro berbagi cengiran mendengarnya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

“Oh, dan Hiro?” Bibi Cass memanggil.

Hiro melangkah dekat ke jendela mobil yang diturunkan. Bibi Cass mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengacak pelan rambut keponakannya yang lebih muda.

“Kau akan baik-baik saja, ‘kan sayang?” ia bertanya dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Hiro kembali senyum dan mengangguk.

“Aku akan baik-baik saja...Trims, Bibi Cass.”

* * *

“Maka, saya berharap kalian semua menyambut Mr. Hamada dengan hangat!”

Hiro, yang telah berdiri sekaku papan, mengeluarkan nafas lega ketika kepala sekolah yang telah memperkenalkannya ke kelas wali kelasnya akhirnya pergi. Ia mengira bahwa kepala sekolah hanya memberikannya perkenalan singkat. Tapi tidak, orang itu telah memberikan pidato panjang tentang bagaimana pintarnya Hiro dan tentang bagaimana ia akan menjadi aset besar untuk sekolah dan seterusnya.

“Kau boleh mengambil tempat dudukmu sekarang, Mr. Hamada,” ujar wali kelasnya.

“Y-ya, bu,” Hiro menjawab dalam suara kecil sebelum pergi ke tempat duduk yang kosong di tengah ruangan.

Begitu ia duduk di kursinya, ia mulai mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari para murid yang lain.

“Sebelas? Dia cuma sebelas tahun dan sudah mulai SMA?”

“Bocah itu bahkan tidak terlihat seperti anak umur delapan tahun!”

“Apakah dia benar-benar sepintar itu? Mungkin aku bisa membuat dia mengerjakan PR-ku untukku.”

“Hamada...Kau pikir dia terkait dengan orang yang namanya Tadashi itu?”

“Tadashi? Orang yang memegang pimpinan dalam klub robotik?”

“Oh, aku tahu dia! Aku pernah melihatnya di dojo karate lokal. Orang ganteng yang bersabuk coklat!”

“Seakan-akan orang itu terkait dengan anak ini. Mereka tidak kelihatan begitu mirip...Tapi Tadashi satu-satunya Hamada lain yang ada di sekolah ini, jadi mungkin...”

Selagi bisikan-bisikan tersebut berlanjut, Hiro menatap bangkunya, mengkalkulasi berapa banyak kekuatan yang ia perlukan untuk memukul kepalanya pada bangku itu tanpa meretakkan tengkoraknya sampai terbuka.

* * *

Jika ada satu hal yang Hiro benci tentang sekolah, maka itu adalah tentang bagaimana sebagian anak-anak yang lain di kelasnya tidak akan berhenti membicarakan dirinya. Terutama ketika mereka berbicara cukup keras sampai-sampai mereka harus tahu bahwa Hiro bisa mendengar mereka.

Baru hari pertama dan Hiro sudah harus berhadapan dengan para pengganggu...seperti biasa. Setidaknya tidak ada yang pergi dan benar-benar memukulinya. Tidak, ia hanya dipanggili berbagai nama yang buruk dan didorong terhadap loker dan disandung di lorong...Hal-hal kecil, sebutnya.

Tetapi kemudian tibalah saat makan siang.

“Hei, bocah.”

Hiro menekan erangan selagi ia menoleh untuk melihat tiga anak yang jauh lebih tinggi mengelilinginya, menjebaknya pada lokernya. Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu melirik ke bawah lorong, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang terlihat. Bel baru berbunyi beebrapa menit yang lalu, jadi hampir semuanya entah di kelas atau pergi makan siang, di mana Hiro seharusnya menuju.

“Bisakah kalian tidak melakukan...apapun yang akan kalian lakukan?” Hiro bertanya, separuh kuatir dan separuh capek karena harus berhadapan dengan hal semacam ini, “Aku lapar jadi aku mau pergi sebelum antrian makan siang jadi terlalu panjang.”

“Hei, kita tidak melakukan apa-apa,” salah seorang dari mereka mencemooh, “Kita hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hiro Hamada yang terkenal yang dibicarakan oleh semua orang.”

“Kenapa tidak ambil foto saja, itu akan bertahan lebih lama...” gumam Hiro.

Hiro segera menyesali telah mewarisi sarkasme keluarga Hamada selagi salah seorang pengganggu tersebut mendorongnya kasar ke loker, bunyinya bergema di seluruh lorong. Sungguh, bagaimana tidak ada yang mendengarnya?

“Kau pikir kau adalah jagoan hanya karena kau lebih pintar, hah?” salah seorang yang lain dari trio itu bertanya, mencengkeram Hiro melalui kaosnya.

“Aku-aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa!” jawab Hiro, mencoba melonggarkan tangan pengganggu tersebut, “Ayolah, _guys_ , aku hanya ingin pergi.”

“Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?” tanya yang tertinggi di antara mereka bertiga selagi ketiganya melangak lebih dekat, “Seseorang menunggumu?”

“Ya, sebenarnya.”

Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu segera dilepaskan selagi tiga anak yang lebih tua itu berputar untuk menghadapi pemilik suara tersebut. Hiro memaksakan jalannya melalui tiga pengganggu itu, tersenyum ke arah orang yang menatap tajam mereka.

“Hiro, melangkah ke sana untuk semenit,” perintah Tadashi dalam suara yang dingin, mengisyaratkan ke arah pojokan lorong.

Untuk sekali Hiro tidak membalas selagi ia kabur untuk mengikuti perintah kakaknya. Begitu ia sampai di pojokan, ia melihat Tadashi, yang menjulang tinggi tiga pengganggu tersebut, melangkah dekat ke mereka dan mulai berbicara. Ia tidak berteriak, jadi Hiro tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan, tapi ia cukup mengenal kakaknya untuk mengetahui bahwa Tadashi marah besar. Tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk dan kedua tinjunya yang terkepal adalah kenyataan yang jelas.

Setelah beberapa menit, para pengganggu itu pergi kabur. Tadashi terlihat mengambil beberapa nafas dalam sebelum berjalan ke arah Hiro, wajahnya terlihat kuatir.

“Kau tidak terluka, ‘kan?”

“ _Nah_ , kau menghentikan mereka sebelum terjadi apa-apa,” ujar Hiro.

Tadashi memandanginya cemas sebelum menariknya untuk pelukan satu lengan.

“Aw, _c’mon_ , bro!” Hiro berusaha keluar dari genggaman Tadashi, “Itu memalukan!”

“Aku minta maaf ini terjadi terus,” Tadashi memberitahu Hiro ketika ia akhirnya membiarkannya eprgi.

“Itu bukan salahmu,” balas Hiro.

Keduanya berdiri dalam keheningan yang canggung untuk semenit sebelum Tadashi menuntun Hiro untuk mendapatkan makan siang. Pada saat berjalan ke sana Tadashi berhasil mengembalikan senyum di wajah Hiro dengan bertukar ide untuk temuan-temuan dan mengingat kembali sebagian proyek-proyek masa lalu mereka, seperti sepasang sepatu bot roket yang pernah mereka kenakan pada Mochi.

Tetapi pada saat waktu makan siang berakhir dan mereka harus berpisah lagi, Tadashi melihat ekspresi sedikit takut di wajah Hiro. Dan ketika mereka bertemu di depan sekolah saat bel pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi, Hiro terlihat lebih lelah daripada sebelumnya.

* * *

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu kapan-kapan!"

"Tumbuhkan satu kaki lagi dan taruh sebagian daging pada tulang-tulang itu dan lalu kita akan bicara.”

Kedua Hamada bersaudara, penuh keringat dan terengah-engah, berbaring di atas alas dojo di mana Tadashi adalah murid di dojo tersebut. Dojo itu sedang kosong tapi Tadashi, sebagai salah satu murid paling top dan asisten instruktur, kadang punya akses ke bangunan tersebut. Hiro tidak pernah mengambil kelas karate seperti Tadashi tapi anak lelaki itu punya cukup minat sampai-sampai Tadashi terkadang akan membawanya masuk untuk beberapa pelajaran pribadi. Hal tersebut membuat Tadashi merasa lebih baik untuk mengetahui bahwa adiknya punya sedikit kemampuan bela diri, untuk berjaga-jaga.

Setelah hari pertama sekolah yang cukup kasar yang dialami oleh Hiro, Tadashi telah membawanya kemari ke dojo tersebut untuk mencoba dan melepaskan uap. Sepertinya bekerja cukup baik. Bila ada satu hal yang dapat mengalihkan Hiro, maka hal tersebut adalah daya saing anak lelaki itu.

“Hei, Tadashi?” Hiro memulai, berguling ke perutnya, “Bagaimana kau menghadapi sekolah?”

“Yah, aku tidak keberatan,” Tadashi merespon selagi ia duduk.

“Kau tidak keberatan karena orang-orang berpikiran kau keren. Itu membayangi separuh dirimu yang berotak.”

“Aku juga senang datang ke sekolah, kau tahu...”

“Diucapkan seperti kutu buku sejati,” Hiro menghela nafas.

“Aku bukan satu-satunya kutu buku di keluarga ini, kau anak nakal,” Tadashi tertawa kecil, “...Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Lebih cepat aku menyelesaikan sekolah, lebih baik. Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan diplomaku dan meninggalkan itu semua di belakangku.”

“Tidak ada rencana untuk kuliah?”

Hiro mengeluarkan tawa yang keras. Tadashi mengerutkan alis mendengar isyarat kepahitan di dalamnya.

“Lupakan!” seru bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu, “Aku sudah selesai dengan semua itu, Tadashi...Pokoknya aku...sudah.”

* * *

Tadashi melirik jam tangannya selagi ia mengebutkan sepeda motornya melalui jalanan kembali ke kafe. Ia telah lupa waktu mengerjakan sebuah proyek dengan para anggota klub robotik. Sebelum ia mengetahuinya, jam sudah setengah enam...jauh lebih terlambat daripada saat ia diharapkan kembali. Setidaknya jalanan di dekat kafe kosong untuk sekali.

Selagi kafe tersebut sudah mulai terlihat, Tadashi berharap bahwa Hiro, yang telah Bibi Cass jemput saat sekolah selesai, sedang mengulur bibi mereka. Selagi pikiran itu melintasi benaknya, seorang pejalan kaki melangkah di depannya.

“Whoa!” Tadashi berteriak, membelokkan sepeda motornya keluar dari jalan.

Pejalan kaki itu, seorang pria tua, terkejut, menjatuhkan kertas-kertasnya di tanah. Tadashi berhasil menghindari pria dan kertas-kertas tersebut, tetapi belokkan yang parah itu menyebabkan buku-buku dan kertas-kertasnya terjatuh jeluar dari tasnya dan bercampur dengan milik pria tua tersebut. Tadashi berhasil menghentikan kendaraannya yang melengking ke dekat trotoar. Ia merasakan dirinya bergetar, baik dari tabrakan yang nyaris terjadi dan dari belokan mendadak yang ia lakukan, tetapi ia tidak dapat fokus pada dirinya saat itu. Ia melompat dari sepeda motornya dan melepaskan helmnya, menjatuhkannya ke tanah sebelum berlari ke arah pria tua itu, yang sedang mengangkat kertas-kertas yang telah bercampuran itu.

“Saya sangat, sangat, sangat menyesal!” Tadashi berteriak, “Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, pak?”

“Sudah, sudah, tidak ada yang rusak,” ujar pria itu dalam nada yang kalem, melihat ke arah Tadashi dengan senyum, “Saya seharusnya tidak menyebrang tanpa melihat, itu salah saya.”

“Pak, sayalah yang mengebut,” bantah Tadashi pelan sebelum berlutut, “Sini, biarkan saya membantu mengangkat ini untuk Anda.”

“Saya menghargainya,” balas pria itu, “Sepertinya sebagian barangmu tercampur di sini, jadi mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu.”

Tadashi dan pria tua tersebut segera mengangkat dan menyortir kertas atau buku mana milik siapa. Selagi ia merasa bahwa itu adalah pelanggaran privasi, Tadashi tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan beberapa kertas pria itu memiliki informasi tentang nanoteknologi, teleportasi, dan se artikel tentang seorang pria bernama Alistair Krei. Tidak heran, menganggap banyaknya pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan teknologi di San Fransokyo tapi...

“Wah, kau tertarik dalam robotik, anak muda?”

Tadashi melihat ke arah pria itu, yang melihat ke sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas tanah, yang segera dikenali oleh remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sebagai salah satu buku catatannya.

“ _Yeah_ , saya tertarik,” balas Tadashi, “Kedua orang tua saya bekerja dengan banyak robot, jadi saya sering di sekitar mereka waktu saya masih kecil. Saya rasa saya mengikuti jejak mereka.”

“Seperti putriku sendiri,” ada pandangan aneh di mata pria itu saat mendengarnya, tetapi pandangan tersebut segera hilang setelah Tadashi memperhatikannya, “Dan apa desain yang menarik ini?”

Tadashi berlari dan melihat bahwa buku catatan itu jatuh terbuka ke halaman salah satu proyek rahasia yang Tadashi rencanakan. Yang Hiro pernah coba intip beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bukannya Hiro tidak seharusnya mengetahui tentang proyek rahasia tersebut. Tadashi hanya ingin merahasiakannya sampai ia benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk membuatnya. Lagipula, kedua orang tuanya selalu mengatakan bahwa presentasi penemuan sangatlah penting. Dan ada juga Peraturan Hamada Bersaudara nomor 457 untuk dipertimbangkan.

“Oh itu!” Tadashi dapat merasakan senyuman di wajahnya sudah tumbuh, “Itu adalah proyek yang saya harap dapat saya kerjakan di masa depan.”

“Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang?” pria itu bertanya.

“Saya masih senior di SMA. Tidak bisa beli peralatan yang tepat untuk mengerjakannya. Jadi yang saya bisa lakukan sekarang adalah membuat desain-desain dan mencoba untuk memahami _coding_ -nya. Itu akan menjadi rumit, tapi saya bertekad untuk membuatnya!”

“Begitu...Dan apa maksudnya ‘Baymax’?” tanya pria itu.

“Heh, yah...Dia hanya agak mirip seperti Baymax,” Tadashi tertawa canggung.

“Yah, saya pernah dengar berbagai alasan yang lebih aneh di belakang mana-nama,” pria tersebut tertawa kecil, “’Sebuah pendamping kesehatan pribadi’?”

Komentar pria itu meluncurkan Tadashi bergembar-gembor penuh gairah tentang apa yang sudah ia bayangkan tentang Baymax. Ia tahu berapa banyak pasien, terutama yang muda-muda, ketakutan saat mereka pergi ke rumah sakit, seperti kegugupan Hiro kapan pun ia pergi ke rumah sakit atau menemui para dokter. Baymax dirancang untuk memiliki penampilan yang lembut, bisa dipeluk yang dapat membuat para pasien merasa tenang. Ia akan dibangun dengan berbagai macam pengetahuan medis dan prosedur-prosedurnya, dengan kekuatan yang besar dan nada yang meyakinkan.

Tadashi berharap jika Baymax berhasil bekerja, bisa ada satu ditempatkan di tiap rumah sakit, bahkan lebih bila memungkinkan. Ia berharap untuk juga mengerjakan pemrograman yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan mental dan emosional.

“Mungkin aku bisa membuatnya agar setiap keluarga dapat memiliki satu Baymax!” seru Tadashi, “Dalam keadaan darurat di rumah. Aku bisa merancang tas portabel agar ia bisa dibawa ke mana-mana. Kau tahu, seandainya...kecelakaan mobil...”

Selagi suara Tadashi melemah, ia menatap ke arah pria itu, yang mengamati remaja tersebut dengan penasaran.

“Saya bertele-tele, ya?” tanya Tadashi tidak enak.

“Rasa antusiasmu cukup menyegarkan,” jawab pria itu, “Sekali lagi, itu mengingatkanku akan Abigail-ku.”

Sisa dari kertas-kertas dan buku-buku diangkat dan diberikan ke pemilik masing-masing. Tadashi menyalami tangan pria tersebut dan mulai meminta maaf lagi.

“Tidak apa-apa, Tuan...” suara pria itu berharap.

“Tadashi Hamada, pak.”

“Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Tuan Hamada. Saya Robert Callaghan.”

Tadashi membeku dengan syok mendengarnya, genggamannya di tangan pria tersebut mengerat.

“R-Robert Ca-Callaghan?” remaja tersebut tergagap selagi pria itu menarik keluar tangannya dari genggaman Tadashi yang erat, “Sang Robert Callaghan? Pencipta Hukum-Hukum Robotik Callaghan? Kepala profesor di Institut Teknologi San Fransokyo?”

“Ah, jadi Anda pernah mendengar tentang saya?” Callaghan terdengar terhibur, “Ya, saya adalah Callaghan itu. Dan saya harus mengatakan, dari hal yang Anda tunjukkan ke saya, Anda memiliki masa depan yang cukup cerah di depan Anda di bidang robotik, Tuan Hamada.”

Tadashi hampir tidak bisa menggagapi ucapan terima kasih, terlalu syok karena akhirnya bertemu dengan idolanya.

“Well, saya harus pergi,” ujar Callaghan dengan lirikan di jam tangannya, “Anda bilang Anda seorang senior SMA, ‘kan? Well...saya dapat perasaan kita akan segera saling bertemu lagi.”

“...Y-y-ya, pak!” Tadashi merespon.

Hanya ketika ia mendengar pintu kafe terbuka dan Bibi Cass meneriaki namanya, Hiro mengatakan ia telah mencoba sebisanya untuk mengalihkan dia, Tadashi akhirnya pergi masuk ke dalam. Dan bahkan dihukum karena terlalu terlambat tidak mengurangi suasana hati Tadashi.

Tentu saja, kehidupan Tadashi menjadi lebih baik ketika, beberapa hari kemudian, ia menerima surat dari ITSF. Sebuah undangan pribadi untuk menghadiri perguruan tinggi yang bergengsi itu, langsung dari Profesor Robert Callaghan sendiri.

* * *

Hari pertama Tadashi kuliah kuga menandakan hari pertama Hiro sebagai senior di SMA. Hiro telah menyetujui untuk loncat dua kelas, tidak menginginkan apapun selain daripada cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sekolah.

Begitu sekolah bubar, ia bisa mencurahkan seluruh waktunya kepada robot-robotnya.

Megabot adalah robot favorit pribadi bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu, proyek yang telah ia kerjakan terus-menerus untuk tiga tahun terakhir. Hiro biasanya tidak memakan waktu lama untuk membangun sebuah robot, tetapi ia ingin memastikan Megabot siap untuk beraksi.

Lagipula, ia telah tertarik pada pertempuran robot yang telah banyak ia dengar.

Terkadang, ketika Hiro memiliki terlalu banyak waktu luang dan sedang bosan, ia akan berkeliaran di sekitar lingkungan. Beberapa kali, ia melihat sebagian anak-anak yang lebih tua menandingi robot-robot mereka di jalanan. Hiro, meski ia memiliki sejarah yang buruk dengan perkelahian, sebenarnya benar-benar tertarik dengan pertarungan dan aksi. Ialah yang akan mengambil semua film-film _blockbuster action_ dan film-film horor dari rak-rak saat _movie night_.

Segera, Hiro memutuskan untuk mengambil prototipenya Megabot dan mengujinya melawan robot anak-anak yang lain. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menanggapinya dengan serius, karena ia terlihat tiga atau empat tahun lebih muda. Tetapi mereka semua menatap dengan mata lebar, rahang mereka turun, ketika megabotnya yang kecil, sederhana dengan cepat mengalahkan robot-robot mereka.

Tentu saja, pertempuran seperti itu membosankan. Anak-anak yang lain tidak pernah membuat apapun yang benar-benar menantang untuk Hiro hadapi.

Dan saat itulah ia mendengar tentang pertempuran robot rahasia, yang berbayarkan uang. Yang seratus persen ilegal, karena faktor pertaruhannya dan yang telah Tadashi peringati berkali-kali.

Tapi Hiro jelas-jelas bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk membangun robot-robot yang lebih besar dan lebih baik. Dan sensasinya...ia tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Beberapa pertempuran pertama tidak berjalan lancar, sebagian karena ia tidak terbiasa dengan lompatan dalam tingkat kemampuan robot-robot yang digunakan para orang dewasa untuk bertempur tetapi karena ia terus dilempar keluar kerena terlihat terlalu muda. Tetapi begitu ia mulai menyelinap dan dapat menguasainya, ia mulai menghasilkan banyak uang.

* * *

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan?!_ "

Hiro menggerutu di bawah nafasnya selagi ia duduk di kursi komputernya, Tadashi yang sepenuhnya marah besar berdiri di depannya.

Sejujurnya, itu adalah kecelakaan. Ia telah berhasil menghindari ketahuan selama berbulan-bulan. Tetapi satu kali saat Tadashi pulang lebih awal dari kuliah adalah saat ketika Hiro menyelinap kembali ke kamar tidur mereka. Perlu banyak pengungkitan tetapi akhirnya Hiro mengakui apa yang telah ia lakukan...dan Tadashi meledak.

“Kau bisa terluka!” kakaknya berteriak. Untungnya saat itu sedang sibuk di kafe atau Bibi Cass mungkin sudah pergi naik ke atas dalam sekejap, “Kau bisa ditangkap! Atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi!”

“Aku telah melakukan ini untuk berbulan-bulan, Tadashi,” bantah Hiro, “Aku selalu lolos dengan baik sebelumnya.”

“ _Yeah_ , tapi keberuntunganmu itu tidak akan bertahan selamanya, Hiro! Kau tidak akan melakukan ini lagi!”

“Sulit dipercaya,” Hiro mencibir, “Kau akan menghentikanku dari melakukan sesuatu yang aku pandai.”

“Kau pandai dalam banyak hal, Hiro!” nada Tadashi terdengar memohon sekarang, “Hal-hal yang tidak ilegal. Kau bisa melakukan jauh lebih baik daripada ini! Ambil kuliahku, sebagai contoh-“

“Aku tidak mau dengar tentang kuliah tololmu lagi!” Hiro berteriak selagi ia berdiri, mendorong Tadashi pergi, “Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak pergi kuliah, oke?”

“Kalau kau tidak pergi kuliah maka tolong pikirkanlah sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan daripada _bot fighting_!”

“Bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dan biarkan aku melakukan apa yang aku mau? Aku umur tiga belas sekarang! Itu hidupku!”

“Hidup yang kau sia-siakan! Aku sumpah, Hiro, kadang-kadang kau sangat-“

“Apa?” Hiro bertanya, menatap tajam kakaknya, “Ayo, beri tahu aku.”

Tadashi, yang telah melemparkan topinya selama argumen tadi, menggeram selagi ia mengusap rambutnya.

“Kau tidak akan pergi ke pertempuran-pertempuran itu lagi, akhir dari diskusi,” ia menyatakan tegas.

“Kau bukan bosku,” Hiro menimpal.

“Oh, balasan yang bagus,” Tadashi balas menimpali.

“...Aku akan tetap pergi, entah kau menyukainya atau tidak,” ujar Hiro.

“Aku melarangmu untuk-“

“Berhenti, sudah! Berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah kau adalah orang tua! Kau bukan Ibu dan Ayah!”

Keheningan yang mengikuti memukul Hiro cukup keras. Ia melihat ekspresi syok di wajah Tadashi, diikuti oleh ekspresi terluka.

Ia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Kenapa ia malah mengatakannya?

“T-Tadashi...” Hiro tergagap, mengulurkan tangan.

Tadashi mengabaikan tangan Hiro, pergi menuju ke arah pintu.

“...Aku akan membantu Bibi Cass,” ujarnya lirih, “Kau tinggal di sini dulu.”

Hiro menatap ke arah pintu cukup lama setelah Tadashi pergi.

* * *

Ia tahu...Tadashi sangat tahu ia tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya. Dan ia tidak berhak menjadi seperti mereka.

Tetapi membayangkan Hiro terluka atau...atau...Ia bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya.

Ia tidak memenuhi janji yang telah ia buat. Hiro tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi Tadashi masih menyesali dengan pahit apa yang telah ia lakukan di hari kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Dan itu semua karena kekanak-kanakannya hari itu ia bersumpah ia akan menjadi kakak lelaki yang baik untuk Hiro. Mungkin dengan begitu kedua orang tuanya akan memaafkannya...

Tetapi sepertinya ia sangat gagal...

* * *

Makan malam menjadi acara yang dipenuhi ketegangan, dengan kedua saudara lelaki itu tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Bibi Cass tetap mencoba memulai percakapan dengan kedua keponakannya, tetapi mereka tidak memiliki banyak hal untuk dikatakan. Terkadang mereka akan saling melihat untuk beberapa detik, sebelum cepat-cepat mengembalikan pandangan mereka ke makanan masing-masing.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hiro pergi tidur, tetapi ia hanya berpura-pura tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian, Tadashi masuk dan, setelah beberapa menit, mematikan lampu sebelum pergi ke ranjangnya sendiri. Hiro menunggu untuk beberapa menit sebelum ia menemukan kekuatan untuk berbicara.

“Tadashi?”

Hening.

“...Aku tahu kau belum tertidur.”

Lebih hening. Hiro keluar dari ranjangnya dan berjalan di lantai yang dingin ke ranjang Tadashi. Tadashi berada di sisinya, menghadap jauh dari Hiro. Bocah berusia tiga belas tahun itu merangkak ke atas ranjang, duduk dengan posisi bersila.

“Tadashi?” ia memanggil sekali lagi, meletakkan tangan di bahu Tadashi. Ia merasakan kakaknya berkedut di bawah tangannya, “...Aku benar-benar minta maaf...Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.”

Tadashi tidak menjawab. Hiro menelan ludah, bertanya-tanya seberapa marahnya kakak lelakinya itu tentang kata-kata tololnya.

“Aku bahkan tidak mengingat Ibu dan Ayah,” Hiro melanjutkan, menunggu respon, “Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau seperti mereka atau tidak? ...Tapi aku pikir kau melakukan pekerjaan yang baik menjadi kakak lelaki. Kau kuatir tentang aku, kau membantuku, kita nongkrong bareng. Aku sudah lihat kakak lelaki orang lain menjadi orang brengsek bagi mereka. Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikimu sebagai kakak, Tadashi.”

Hiro sejenak terkejut ketika Tadashi tiba-tiba duduk, berbalik menghadapnya dengan cengiran lelah di wajahnya.

“...Mencoba untuk menyenangiku, _bonehead_?” tanyanya main-main, “Apakah ini berarti kau akan menjauh dari pertempuran robot?”

“...Ya,” Hiro tidak melihat ke arah Tadashi saat ia menjawabnya.

“Pembohong,” kakaknya tertawa kecil.

Setelah sesaat, Tadashi melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Hiro dan menarik dirinya dekat untuk memberikannya sebuah _noogie_. Hiro tertawa dan memukul-mukul lengannya mencoba untuk menghentikan Tadashi, yang akhirnya berhenti.

“...Terima kasih, Hiro...Itu...Benar-benar sangat berarti untukku. Kau tidak tahu.”

“Hei, jangan jadi sentimen di depanku...”

* * *

“Sulit dipercaya!”

Para anggota yang lain di lab ITSF melompat mendengar teriakan Tadashi yang tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang kini berusia dua puluh tahun itu menatap tajam ke arah sebuah peralatan di tangannya, sebuah pelacak.

Setelah menangkap Hiro hari itu setahun yang lalu, telah menjadi argumen konstan di antara keduanya, meski tidak ada yang seburuk yang pertama itu sejujurnya. Hiro biasanya memang kembali dari pertempuran-pertempuran robot itu dengan selamat, tapi Tadashi yakin bahwa keberuntungan bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu akan segera berakhir.

Dan berakhirlah keberuntungan tersebut. Terkadang Hiro akan kembali dengan beberapa goresan dan memar yang ia coba sembunyikan. Saat ia kembali dengan mata bengkak itulah Tadashi merasa sudah cukup. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan Hiro dari pergi ke pertempuran-pertempuran robot tersebut tanpa membuat adiknya menjadi tahanan di rumah sendiri.

Jadi ia melakukan hal terbaik berikutnya...Memastikan adiknya kembali dengan selamat.

Agak berlebihan, tetapi ia sejujurnya tidak punya pilihan lain. Tadashi menjahitkan pelacak-pelacak GPS mungil di seluruh hoodie dan kaos Hiro. Ia juga memastikan untuk menyiapkan telinga untuk mendengar kabar berbagai pertempuran robot yang sedang terjadi. Begitu ia melihat Hiro menuju keluar ke bagian San Fransokyo yang lebih gelap di alat pelacaknya, ia akan segera berada di luar sana, biasanya membawa Hiro pergi tepat waktu.

“Aku baru saja menyeretnya keluar dari pertempuran robot kemarin dan sekarang dia pergi ke yang lainnya!" Tadashi berteriak, melirik tajam alat pelacak tersebut.

Keempatnya telah menjadi sahabat Tadashi sejak tahun pertamanya di ITSF. Fred telah menjadi yang pertama ia temui, dalam cara yang cukup menyakitkan. Fred, di dalam kostum maskotnya, dengan parahnya telah mengagetkan Tadashi yang sudah gugup, menyebabkan Tadashi bereaksi dengan tendangan. Fred berakhir mengambilnya cukup baik dan ia memperkenalkan Tadashi ke Gogo, Wasabi, dan Honey, menjelaskan cerita di balik julukan-julukan yang menarik itu sepanjang jalan. Kelimanya segera menjadi sahabat. Dan yang empat lainnya segera menjadi korban gembar-gembor Tadashi tentang adik lelakinya.

“ _Man_ , aku agak lega aku anak tunggal,” Fred tertawa, “Aku bakal capek mengejar adikku kalau ia tetap melakukan ini.”

“Kau yakin adikmu itu tahu berapa banyak masalah yang bisa ia kena jika ia tertangkap?” Wasabi bertanya, membersihkan peralatannya dan menempatkannya di tempat yang tepat di atas mejanya, “Penjara remaja tidak terdengar seperti tempat yang menyenangkan untuk didatangi.”

“Dia tidak mendengarkan!” Tadashi membalas, memasukkan catatan terakhirnya ke dalam tas sebelum memakainya dan berbaris menuju pintu.

“Hiro itu semacam pemberontak,” Gogo tertawa kecil, “Aku mau ketemu dia.”

“Jangan mendorong tingkah laku ini, Gogo,” Tadashi menggeram.

“Tapi dia benar, Tadashi!” seru Honey, rambutnya melompat-lompat selagi ia melompat di tempat dari kegembiraan, “Kita belum pernah ketemu Hiro kecil! Dia pasti begitu manis!”

Tadashi berhenti di ambang pintu.

...Hiro tidak pernah ketemu teman-temannya...Tadashi biasanya sibuk di ITSF, terutama sejak Baymax mulai bekerja dengan tepat. Hiro biasanya keluar dan akan melakukan sesuatu atau yang lainnya, dan ia tidak tertarik untuk pergi dekat “sekolah kutu buku” Tadashi.

Tapi jika Hiro sebenarnya bisa melihat ITSF...Dan melihat bagaimana semuanya bekerja di sini...

“Aku rasa aku dapat ide...” bisik Tadashi.


	4. Terbakar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original author: WillowBlueJay17  
> Translator: BrokenWings2602
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 (c) Disney & Marvel**

Sudah sebuah keajaiban bahwa Tadashi berhasil menyelip tepat ke dalam gang sebelum Hiro dipukuli oleh para pria yang ukurannya dua kali dari dirinya. Sementara bagian dirinya ingin Yama dan gengnya tahu persis bagaimana ia merasa tentang sekelompok pria dewasa mencoba memukul bocah berumur empat belas tahun, terutama adik lelakinya, Tadashi tahu ia punya hal-hal yang lebih baik dikuatirkan.

Mencari rute kabur salah satunya.

Selagi sepeda motor itu berputar dan berbalik dan berbelok dan melengking, Tadashi memastikan untuk meneriaki ceramahnya ke Hiro. Ia mencapai kembali dan menambahkan beberapa jitakan untuk memastikan Hiro benar-benar mengerti. Hei, bocah itu mengatakan ia tidak terluka jadi bukannya Tadashi seolah-olah menambahkan rasa sakitnya.

Hal tersebut menganggunya bahwa Hiro tampak begitu tenang akan seluruh masalah tersebut. Ketika sepeda motor itu pergi terbang dari lereng, Tadashi melirik kembali untuk melihat Hiro nyengir ke arah bayangannya di jendela. Sungguh, apakah Hiro tidak mengerti masalah yang ia kena? Bahwa mereka berdua akan kena masalah jika Yama berhasil menyusul mereka?

Tentu saja, Yama bukanlah kekuatiran mereka yang utama. Percayakan keberuntungan Hiro untuk mendapatkan mereka berdua langsung ke jalan yang dipenuhi oleh sekelompok petugas polisi...sementara Hiro memegang sebundel uang.

Setidaknya orang-orang yang lain dari pertempuran robot telah ditangkap dan diangkut ke stasiun juga. Tadashi dan Hiro beruntung dan mendapatkan mobil patroli seluruhnya untuk mereka berdua, jika kau bisa menganggap itu beruntung.

Dan di situlah kedua saudara lelaki itu berada, duduk di kursi belakang mobil polisi dalam perjalanan mereka menuju sel-sel tahanan. Hiro tetap melihat ke arah Tadashi dengan senyum malu-malu tetapi pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu tetap menatap tajam adiknya. Bagian dirinya berharap petugas itu tidak ada di sana agar ia bisa menjitak kepala Hiro beberapa kali. Untuk seorang anak dengan otak yang besar, adik lelakinya bisa menjadi seorang yang tolol.

“ _Bot fighting_ , hah?” tanya petugas itu, senyuman agak terhibur di wajahnya, “Si orang besar, aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana denganmu, cebol? Berapa umurmu, sepuluh? Sebelas?”

“Aku empat belas,” gumam Hiro.

“Tentu.”

Hiro menggerutu di bawah nafasnya, menyebabkan seringaian singkat muncul di wajah Tadashi. Adiknya selalu jengkel karena begitu pendek untuk usianya.

Tadashi melihat mata petugas itu tercermin di kaca spion, melirik antara dia dan Hiro.

“Kalian berdua berhubungan?” tanya petugas itu.

“Dia adik saya,” Tadashi menyatakan, memberikan Hiro tatapan yang menyebabkan anak lelaki yang lebih muda itu menunduk ke bawah.

“Semacam kakak kau rupanya, menyeret adik kecilmu ke pertempuran robot bawah tanah,” petugas itu menggeram.

“Hei, saya tidak ada peran dalam hal ini!” bantah Tadashi.

“Ia benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal ini, pak petugas,” Hiro mulai berbicara, “Sayalah yang melakukan _bot fighting_ , dia hanya-“

“Tidak apa-apa, nak, tidak perlu membela kakakmu,” petugas itu menginterupsi Hiro pelan sebelum bertanya dengan kasar ke Tadashi, “Baiklah, anak topi, berapa umurmu?”

“Dua puluh,” Tadashi merespon, menyesuaikan topinya dengan sadar.

“Yah, kalau begitu kau akan bergabung dengan semua teman-teman _bot fighting_ -mu di sel khusus!”

* * *

"Tadashi?"

Hening.

"Hei, Tadashi?"

Lebih hening.

"Hei, ayolah, aku minta maaf."

Tadashi tidak sedikit pun merespon ke Hiro. Ia hanya terus menatap tajam adiknya, yang sebagai seorang minor, memiliki sel besar untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara ia harus bergabung dengan para _bot fighter_ dewasa di dalam sel yang sangat sempit yang berlawanan arah dengan sel Hiro. Tadashi tertekan pada bar-bar sel, yang ia genggam dengan erat. Ia mengabaikan ketidaknyamanan kedekatan teman-teman satu selnya dengan menatap tajam Hiro.

Ketika mereka sampai di stasiun, butuh banyak berdebat tetapi akhirnya Tadashi berhasil meyakinkan para petugas bahwa ia tidak melakukan _bot fighting_. Ia juga sedikit berbohong, meski ia merasa bersalah akan hal itu, dan berhasil mengeluarkan Hiro dari masalah, menyatakan bahwa adiknya hanya berada di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah pula. Hiro berhasil menambahkan ekspresi kekanak-kanakan yang inosen untuk benar-benar meyakinkan kebohongan itu. Dan bukannya para petugas akan mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh para _bot fighter_ yang lainnya, yang kebanyakan adalah para pelanggar berulang.

Tetapi kedua cowok itu masih harus tinggal di dalam sel sampai Bibi Cass datang menjemput mereka. Mengapa Tadashi tidak bisa mengambil sepeda motornya saja, yang telah disita, dan pergi, ia tidak tahu...

“Ayolah, Tadashi, berbicaralah kepadaku,” Hiro memohon dari mana ia duduk di selnya, menendang kedua lututnya.

Tadashi hanya menghembuskan nafas sebagai respon.

“Kau tidak bisa mengabaikanku selamanya. Kita hidup bersama, jadi kau harus berbicara padaku pada akhirnya!”

Tadashi tetap mendiamkan.

“Ayolah, Tadashi!” seru Hiro, bangun dan berdiri di dekat bar-bar selnya, “Aku benar-benar minta maaf!”

“Aku tidak berbicara kepadamu,” Tadashi akhirnya merespon dalam nada yang ketat.

“Hei, ayolah, kawan, berikan bocah itu kesempatan!” seseorang di suatu tempat di belakang sel Tadashi berteriak.

“ _Yeah_ , anak malang itu sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali!” suara lain dari persis di belakangnya menambahkan.

“Aku tidak berbicara ke kalian juga!” teriak Tadashi.

“Hei, diam di sana!” seorang petugas berteriak dari lorong.

* * *

Orang akan berpikir setelah perjalanan pulang yang canggung dan gembar-gembor/ceramah yang Bibi Cass berikan Hiro akan tahu lebih baik. Tapi nggak, Tadashi melihat bahwa bocah itu siap untuk menghadiri pertempuran robot yang lainnya.

Jadi Tadashi akhirnya mengatur rencana kecilnya bergerak. Ia berhasil meyakinkan Hiro bahwa ia akan mengantarnya ke pertempuran robot itu. Tidak terlalu susah, menganggap bahwa ia telah melakukan bagiannya yang adil selama bertahun-tahun untuk membuat Hiro memakan sayurannya, melakukan PR-nya, dan seterusnya. Maka mereka duduk di atas sepeda motornya, untungnya dikembalikan kepadanya oleh polisi dalam kondisi bagus.

Hiro telah mengoceh tentang pertempuran robot untuk beberapa menit pertama dalam perjalanan itu. Tadashi harus mengakui, kedengarannya memang cukup menarik. Bagaikan laron-laron yang mengerubungi cahaya lampu, dan hal-hal yang lainnya...Tetapi ia tidak bisa memiliki adiknya menyia-nyiakan seluruh potensinya ke pertempuran-pertempuran itu lagi. Ia tidak bisa memiliki Hiro terus-terusan membuat dirinya dalam bahaya.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya jika ia tidak mengakhiri kesembronoan ini.

Setelah beberapa putaran dan belokan, Hiro masih tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sedang menuju jauh dari pertempuran tersebut. Tadashi merasakan lengan adiknya mengerat di sekelilingnya selagi Hiro menekan dirinya pada punggungnya.

“Tadashi?” suara Hiro datang diam-diam, “...Sungguh, aku minta maaf...Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kena masalah.”

“...Tidak apa-apa,” balas Tadashi, “Bukannya aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu seperti itu terjadi nantinya.”

Kalau kau tidak mengeluarkan kita dari masalah...” Hiro memulai dengan gelisah, “...Apakah kau akan membenciku?”

Tadashi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak diduga itu. Sudah lama sejak ia mendengar Hiro terdengar sangat menderita.

“Hiro Hamada, kau dengarkan aku,” ia menyatakan tegas. Ia harus memastikan Hiro mengerti, “Kita banyak bertengkar. Kita sering marah satu sama lain berkali-kali. Kita tidak selalu melihat dari mata ke mata. Tapi kau adalah adik kecilku. Dan aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

“Ugh,” Hiro mengerang, “Jangan jadi sentimen di depanku!”

Tadashi tersenyum mendengar kelegaan tersembunyi di suara Hiro.

“Hei, sedikit sentimen itu bagus sekali-kali!” Tadashi menimpal, “Baiklah, aku sudah mengatakannya, sekarang giliranmu!”

“Jijik, aku tidak mengatakannya! Aku punya gengsi!”

“Hei, ayolah, kau terbiasa mengatakannya waktu kau lebih muda!”

“Diam! Aku tidak mengatakannya!”

“Kau tahu kau mau.”

“Aku tidak-Tunggu, kita mau ke mana?”

* * *

Rencana Tadashi untuk membawa Hiro ke ITSF telah bekerja seperti mimpi. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, dan Fred telah berhasil mempesona Hiro dengan kepribadian mereka dan penemuan mereka. Atau keanehan yang memesona dalam kasus Fred. Tadashi tidak dapat menahan senyumannya selagi Hiro berjalan mengelilingi temuan-temuan tersebut, hampir-hampir linglung. Ia tahu bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu bermimpi untuk membuat hal-hal besar, tetapi tidak pernah memiliki peralatan atau uang untuk melakukannya. Bot fighting adalah cara Hiro menabung untuk semua itu.

Tetapi di sini adalah segerombolan murid yang memiliki akses untuk apa yang mereka butuhkan. Yang menggunakan kecerdasan mereka untuk pergi melampaui batas robotik biasa. Dan, lebih dari apapun, Tadashi ingin adiknya menjadi salah satu murid itu.

Hiro telah merespon ke Baymax dengan cukup baik. Tadashi cukup bangga untuk akhirnya memamerkan proyek yang telah ia rencanakan dan kerjakan selama bertahun-tahun. Susah merahasiakan Baymax begitu lama, terutama di hari-hari di mana malfungsi Baymax sangat buruk. Tadashi masih tidak dapat percaya ia berhasil menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang saat ia pulang dengan mata bengkak.

Sudah luar biasa untuk melihat ketertarikan Hiro dalam Baymax. Hiro tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi bocah berusia empat belas tahun itulah yang telah menginspirasi penciptaan Baymax. Rasa takut Hiro yang dalam terhadap rumah sakit menyebabkan Tadashi berpikir tentang seluruh orang di dunia yang takut dokter dan rumah sakit dan semacamnya. Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu memiliki pendamping yang lembut di sana dengan mereka? Satu yang dapat melakukan ribuan prosedur medis sementara masih menyediakan pasien dengan rasa nyaman?

Tentu saja, Tadashi masih belum memrogramkan fungsi mengenai kesehatan mental dan emosional, tetapi ia mengerjakannya terus-menerus.

Beruntung pula saat itu Profesor Callaghan seedang mampir, memperbolehkan Hiro untuk bertemu dengan idola mereka bersama. Tadashi menahan tawa melihat bagaimana Hiro bereaksi ke Callaghan mirip dengan dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Seluruh potongan telah jatuh pada tempat. Hiro akhirnya menghadiri ITSF. Kekuatiran Tadashi akhirnya dapat diselesaikan dan berakhir.

* * *

“Kau bisa membuatku terlempar, kau tahu? Menggantungku dengan lutut seperti itu.”

“Itu berhasil membuat otakmu itu bekerja, ‘kan?” Tadashi menimpal, menyengir selagi ia melihat adiknya menggambar dan menulis di atas kertas demi kertas, “Jadi... mikrobot, hah?”

“ _Yeah!_ ” seru Hiro, tidak mengangkat matanya dari kerjaannya, “Ribuan dan ribuan mereka. Mereka kecil dan mereka tidak akan melakukan banyak ketika mereka sendirian. Tapi bersama? Mereka bisa melakukan sangat banyak!”

“Seperti?”

Mendengar itu, Hiro terlihat berhenti. Tadashi pergi ke arahnya dan melihat sebuah ekspresi kebingungan di wajah adiknya.

“Ayolah, Hiro, jangan bilang ke aku kau tidak berpikiran sejauh itu,” Tadashi tertawa kecil, “Sebuah temuan tidak berarti apa-apa tanpa tujuan. Baymax hanya akan menjadi marshmallow raksasa yang berjalan dan berbicara jika tujuanya bukan menjadi pendamping kesehatan.”

Hiro menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan memakai ekspresi berpikirnya yang biasa.

“Yah...” bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu memulai dengan pelan, “Aku rasa...apapun yang kau bayangkan.”

Tadashi sedikit kebingungan sebelum Hiro melompat dan mulai mondar-mandir di sekeliling ruangan.

“ _Yeah..._ ” Hiro mengangguk, “Kau memikirkannya, kau bisa melakukannya! Seperti...seperti transportasi! A-atau mungkin konstruksi! Mengangkat benda-benda berat...Kemungkinannya hanya terbatas pada imajinasimu!”

Selagi Hiro mengoceh dan terus mengoceh, Tadashi mengambil tempat duduk di kursi Hiro, menatap adiknya penuh sayang. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia melihat Hiro sangat gembira, dipenuhi dengan banyak gairah.

“Jadi...” Tadashi memotong pidato Hiro dengan lembut, “Kau mau membantu dunia.”

“...Itu adalah apa yang bisa dilakukan mikrobot ini,“ balas Hiro, “Kaulah yang benar-benar ingin membantu dunia.”

“Ibu dan Ayah juga ingin membantu dunia,” Tadashi merespon, “Kurasa itu adalah hal Hamada.”

Hiro memiliki tatapan yang aneh di wajahnya mendengar itu. Ia mengambil beberapa langkah lebih dekat.

“Tadashi? ...Bisakah kau beri tahu aku beberapa cerita tentang mereka? Ibu dan Ayah?”

Untuk mengatakan Tadashi terkejut oleh itu adalah meremehkan. Kembali saat Hiro masih berusia tiga tahun, setelah kecelakaan itu, anak lelaki tersebut akan bertanya untuk kedua orang tuanya setiap saat. Setelah beberapa saat, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mulai berkurang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Hiro tidak terlihat begitu peduli seperti apa orang tua mereka, bahkan saat ia sudah tidak bisa mengingat mereka lagi. Tadashi kuatir bahwa Hiro telah memutuskan untuk melupakan kedua orang tua mereka.

“Kau pikir mereka akan senang tentang ini?” tanya Hiro gugup.

Tadashi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hiro. Ia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya pelan, cengiran terdapat di wajahnya.

“Aku rasa mereka akan cukup bangga kepadamu,” Tadashi memberitahunya tulus, “Kau mungkin adalah seorang _bonehead_ , tapi kau telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, Hiro.”

“Kau juga tidak seburuk itu,” Hiro dengan pelan mendorong tangan Tadashi, “Ketika kau tidak mengomeliku, kau cukup keren untuk seorang kutu buku. Ibu dan Ayah mungkin akan bangga kepadamu juga.”

...Ia berharap begitu. Tadashi benar-benar berharap begitu.

“Yah, kalau kau mau mendengar tentang mereka, lebih baik ambil tempat duduk. Aku punya kumpulan cerita yang bagus untuk dikisahkan.”

* * *

“Adik Anda itu bekerja keras, Mr. Hamada?”

Tadashi menoleh dari komputernya, di mana ia masih mengerjakan program kesehatan mental untuk Baymax. Profesor Callaghan berada di pintu.

“ _Yeah_ , Hiro benar-benar gembira untuk pameran itu, Profesor,” jawab Tadashi, “Pertama kalinya dalam sementara saya pernah melihatnya tertarik dalam sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.”

“Abigail-ku sangat mirip,” Callaghan menyatakan, sebuah ekspresi sayu terdapat di wajahnya, “Menyukai _bot fighting_. Perlu sedikit dorongan sebelum ia menjadi tertarik pergi kuliah.”

Tadashi tahu lebih baik daripada mengatakan apapun tentang itu. Sementara ia tidak tahu cerita sepenuhnya, ia tahu bahwa Profesor Callaghan telah kehilangan anak satu-satunya, Abigail, dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Dari sebutan-sebutan yang dibuat oleh profesor itu tentang putrinya, ia mengingatkan Tadashi akan Hiro.

“Saya harus berterima kasih lagi kepada Anda, Profesor Callaghan,” ujar Tadashi, “Kata-kata Anda memberikan Hiro dorongan ekstra yang dia butuhkan untuk memutuskan untuk datang ke sini.”

“ _Well_ , saya yakin Hiro muda akan menjadi tambahan yang baik untuk sekolah ini,” ujar Callaghan dengan anggukan, “Seorang anak lelaki dengan pikiran seperti itu bisa mengubah dunia.”

“ _Yeah_ , saya tahu dia bisa."

* * *

Tadashi harus menahan diri dari mengambil telpon genggamnya dan mengambil beberapa foto dari pemandangan di depannya.

Hiro tertidur pulas di atas beberapa tempat sampah yang penuh oleh mikrobot-mikrobotnya. Tadashi tidak menyalahkannya, mengetahui bocah itu telah begadang selama beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan proyek itu tepat waktu untuk pameran itu. Tetapi bukannya ia seolah-olah melakukannya sendirian. Bagaimanapun juga Tadashi, Gogo, Honey, Wasabi, dan Fred semuanya membantu, meski Hiro bersikeras bahwa kebanyakan kerjaan itu diserahkan ke dia.

“Honey, aku rasa Hiro tidak akan menghargai itu,” Tadashi memperingati.

Honey telah memekik saat melihat Hiro dan segera pergi ke arahnya untuk mengambil beberapa foto.

“Oh, tapi lihat dia!” bisik Honey, “Dia sangat berharga! Aku akan mengirimkanmu salinan foto-foto itu!”

“Yah, kalau begitu...”

Gogo masuk merodai tempat sampah yang lain dan melihat ke arah Hiro.

“Bocah itu benar-benar mungil, ya?” ia bertanya, meletuskan permen karetnya, “Tidak percaya dia akan menjadi murid.”

“Akhirnya!” adalah semua yang dapat Tadashi katakan sebagai balasan untuk itu.

“ _Man_ , waktu kau bilang Hiro pintar, aku tidak menyangka dia akan sepintar ini, Tadashi!” Wasabi menyatakan, “Empat belas tahun dan dia bisa menyaingi para profesor.”

“Bicara tentang Hiro,” Fred menyatakan, “Ceritakan lebih lanjut tentang Hiro ke kita, Tadashi. Bocah itu masih terlalu pemalu untuk benar-benar berbicara kepada kita.”

“Apa yang bisa kukatakan?” tanya Tadashi, “Dia menyukai robot-robotan, film _action_ dan horor, permen _gummy_. Oh, jika kalian berencana untuk mengajaknya ke mana saja yang menjual sayap, kalian lebih baik memiliki banyak uang kas.”

“Jadi, apa dia tipe adik lelaki yang lekat?” tanya Gogo berikutnya, seringaian terdapat di wajahnya.

“...Belum seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun.” Tadashi menghela nafas.

Ia dan Hiro benar-benar selalu bersama ketika mereka masih kecil. Tentu saja mereka masih cukup dekat, jauh lebih dekat daripada kebanyakan saudara-saudara lelaki umumnya selagi mereka bertambah tua. Tetapi Tadashi telah waspada akan adanya semacam dinding di antara mereka sejak ia pergi ke ITSF dan Hiro melakukan _bot fighting_ -nya.

Tapi mungkin pergi kuliah bersama akan menghapus dinding itu di antara mereka...

“Hei, Tadashi,” ujar Fred, “Kita tahu kau menyayangi adikmu tapi pernah nggak kau merasa iri sama dia? Sungguh, otak bocah ini ada di tingkatan yang lain, bahkan dibandingkan dengan otakmu.”

“Fred!” Gogo, Wasabi, dan Honey ketiganya mendesis.

“Tidak _guys_ , dia benar,” Tadashi bersandar pada meja terdekat, “Sejujurnya, aku selalu merasa sedikit iri akan Hiro sejak kita anak-anak. Terutama ketika kami belajar bagaimana pintarnya dia. Separuh dari hal-hal yang dia bisa pikirkan, aku tidak bisa mengikuti. Cukup sebuah pukulan memiliki adik yang lebih muda enam tahun lebih pintar darimu.”

Ia tertawa kecil kepada dirinya sendiri selagi ingatan-ingatan membanjiri benaknya.

“Aku ingat bersaing dengan dia berkali-kali. Bukannya Hiro penah tahu aku mencoba menyainginya, itu semua hanya di dalam kepalaku. Ketika Hiro menyelesaikan satu peralatan robotik dalam sehari, aku mencoba mencoba menyelesaikan dua. Ketika dia menghafal isi-isi buku dalam seminggu, aku mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dalam sehari. Tentu saja, yang itu tidak berjalan begitu baik.”

Tadashi melirik ke Hiro yang masih tertidur dengan penuh sayang.

“Susah untuk tidak iri dengan adik sepert dia...Tapi lebih susah lagi untuk tidak bangga dengan orang semacam dia.”

Snap!

“Honey, berhentilah mengambil foto ini...”

* * *

“Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku...”

Malam pameran besar itu akhirnya tiba. Tadashi, yang telah meluruskan pakaiannya, melirik Hiro, yang tidak berhasil mencoba untuk meratakan rambutnya yang selalu berantakan.

“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Tadashi dalam menanggapi pernyataan Hiro yang ganjil.

Hiro berbalik menghadapnya, kerutan terdapat di wajahnya dan hidungnya meringkuk.

“Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau iri padaku,” jelas Hiro.

“Apa yang kau...?” Tadashi mulai bertanya sebelum menyadari, “Tunggu...Hari itu satu minggu yang lalu...Kau terbangun?”

“Aku mau memberitahu Honey kalau dia mau ambil foto dia harus mematikan flash-nya,” Hiro merespon, “Tapi kemudian kalian mulai berbicara. Aku pikir kalau kau tahu aku terbangun kau akan berhenti.”

“Hiro, kau tahu aku-“

“Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan,” Hiro memotong, “Tapi kau masih bisa memberitahuku, kau tahu.”

“Dengar, aku sedikit iri saat itu,” ujar Tadashi, “Aku masih sedikit iri sekarang. Tapi, seperti yang aku katakan hari itu, aku bangga akan kau di atas semuanya.”

“Aku tahu itu.”

“Jadi kenapa kau masih terlihat terganggu?”

“Aku tidak!” ujar Hiro. Bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu menggeram, akhirnya menyerah merapikan rambutnya, sebelum mengambil hoodie-nya, “Ayo kita berangkat saja. Aku ada undangan ITSF dengan namaku di atasnya.”

* * *

Pameran itu telah menjadi kesuksesan yang spektakuler, seperti yang telah Tadashi prediksikan. Hiro, sementara ia gugup pada awalnya, berhasil mempesona para orang banyak dan membuat mereka kagum hanya dengan apa yang mikrobotnya bisa lakukan. Tadashi melihat Profesor Callaghan terlihat kaget oleh mikrobot tersebut. Sunggu ajaib adiknya berhasil mengejutkan seorang  _roboticist_ top...Dan Hiro bahkan menolak tawaran Alistair Krei untuk membeli mikrobot itu. Tadashi tidak mau berpikir tentang apa yang akan dilakukan terhadap temuan adiknya dengan orang semacam Krei. Profesor Callaghan terlihat merasakan hal yang sama, kejijikan di nada suaranya selagi ia memberitahu Krei untuk mundur.

Tetapi semua itu sudah selesai...Hiro telah memiliki tiketnya untuk kuliah, di mana otak besarnya itu dapat menciptakan dan mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan ruang pameran, Tadashi menarik Hiro dari rombongan mereka untuk berbicara kepada adiknya secara pribadi. Ia tertawa pelan ketika Hiro menarik risletingnya malu-malu.

“Sungguh, kerja bagus!” Tadashi nyengir, “Dan selamat datang di sekolah kutu buku, kau kutu buku kecil.”

Hiro mendengus mendengarnya.

“Hei, Tadashi, aku mau berterima kasih kepadamu,” ujar Hiro malu-malu, “Maksudku, trims untuk...kau tahu...”

“Menjadi induk ayam yang mengomel?”

“Mengambil kata-kata persis keluar dari mulutku!” Hiro merespon.

Sang kakak tergelak mendengarnya.

“Omong-omong,” ujar Hiro, meraih ke dalam kantongnya, “Aku menemukan benda aneh ini di kamar kita. Aku menunggu sampai pameran itu selesai untuk menunjukkannya kepadamu. Kau mengenalinya?”

Tadashi merasakan jantungnya jatuh terjerembab selagi Hiro menarik keluar alat pelacak GPS itu.

“Umm...Itu...”

“Pelacak, ‘kan?” Hiro menginterupsi, tidak sadar akan kecemasan kakaknya, “Aneh. Aku tidak punya satu. Apa yang ini lakukan di kamar kita?”

“Hiro, mungkin kau harus-“ Tadashi tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan karen Hiro telah menyalakannya, mesin tersebut memancarkan bunyi bip yang kecil.

“Hei, lihat, ada titik kecil di atasnya!” seru Hiro, “Hah...Kelihatannya berada di sekeliling kita...Di mana ya?”

Hiro mulai berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum berhenti dengan ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

“Hei, itu aneh. Menurut pelacak ini, titiknya bergerak...”

Hiro mengambil beberapa langkah lagi.

“Titiknya bergerak lagi!”

“Hiro...” Tadashi memanggil.

“Aneh, titiknya bergerak terus kapanpun...Aku...”

Hiro terlihat membeku dan Tadashi tahu ia tiba-tiba telah mengetahuinya. Bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu berbalik untuk menatap tajam Tadashi.

“ _Dude!_ ” seru Hiro, “Ini milik _mu_ , ‘kan?”

“...Bagaimana lagi kau pikir aku menemukanmu di pertempuran-pertempuran robot itu?”

Tadashi membenci dirinya karena membuat Hiro memiliki ekspresi dikhianati di wajahnya.

“Berapa banyak pakaianku yang telah kau tempatkan pelacak di dalamnya?” tanya Hiro marah, “Tidak, jangan beritahu aku, aku rasa aku tidak mau tahu!”

“Hiro, aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu dari pergi ke pertempuran-pertempuran robot itu!” Tadashi balas berteriak, “Setidaknya dengan begini aku bisa sampai kepadamu sebelum kau kena masalah besar!”

“Oh, kalau begitu itu membuat semua ini oke!” teriak Hiro sarkastis, “Jujur, kau sangat-“

“Aku sangat _apa_?” Tadashi menginterupsi.

“Kau...”

Suara Hiro melemah selagi bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu melihat kantong jaketnya dengan penasaran. Tadashi hanya dapat melihat dalam kebingungan selagi Hiro meraih kantongnya dan menarik keluar sesuatu. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu tidak dapat melihat apa yang Hiro lihat dengan sangat limbung di tangannya.

“Kenapa kok...?” Tadashi mendengar Hiro menggumam dalam suara kecil.

“Hiro?”

Hiro menggenggam apapun yang ada di tangannya dengan erat dan memandang Tadashi.

“Aku perlu kembali ke ruang pameran untuk sebentar,” ujarnya selagi ia mulai berjalan.

“Bibi Cass dan yang lainnya menunggu,” Tadashi memanggil.

“Kau tunggu dengan mereka kalau begitu! Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit...Dan kita belum selesai membicarakan pelacak tolol itu, Tadashi!”

“Hiro!” Tadashi berteriak, tetapi adiknya sudah berlari kembali ke aula.

Tadashi menghela nafas selagi ia berjalan kembali ke tempat parkir di mana yang lainnya sedang menunggu. Ia memiliki penjelasan yang harus dilakukan saat Hiro kembali, tetapi ia berharap adiknya akan mengerti. Ia hanya tidak menginginkan apapun yang buruk terjadi pada Hiro. Dan tidak akan ada...Ia akan memastikan itu.

* * *

Rombongan itu telah berkerumun di sekeliling mobil van untuk dua atau tiga menit ketika mereka mendengar suara jeritan dari jauh. Mereka menatap selagi mereka melihat kerumunan orang banyak berlari dan apa yang terlihat seperti asap dari kejauhan.

“Ruang pameran terbakar!” mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak.

“Terbakar?” Bibi Cass mengulangi, “Itu mengerikan! Aku ingin tahu apakah semuanya-Tadashi?”

Rombongan itu melihat Tadashi, yang menatap asap itu penuh kengerian.

Ruang pameran terbakar? Ruang pameran...

“Hiro,” bisiknya sebelum ia lepas landas berlari.

Ia mendorong melalui kerumunan orang-orang yang panik, mencoba mati-matian untuk sampai ke ruang pameran tersebut. Selagi paru-parunya terbakar dan ia terengah-engah, benaknya meneriakkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang.

_Jangan Hiro. Jangan Hiro. Jangan Hiro. Jangan Hiro. Jangan Hiro!_

“Kumohon jangan,” ia terkesiap selagi ia mendekat dan mendekat ke tujuannya, “Jangan dia juga...”

Akhirnya, ruang pameran itu berada di garis penglihatanya. Dan Tadashi membeku di tempat.

Pemandangan di depannya bagaikan neraka. Api-api oranye itu terlihat menyelimuti gedung tersebut habis-habisan. Meskipun ia berdiri jauh dari gedung itu, Tadashi masih dapat merasakan panas yang intens. Ia terbatuk mencium bau asap yang tebal.

Ia melihat di sekitar, berharap-harap, tetapi ia tidak melihat bocah kecil yang tidak asing dengan rambut sarang burung...Hiro masih ada di dalam aula.

“Profesor Callaghan masih ada di dalam!” seorang wanita berteriak.

“Tidak, tidak, tidak...” gumam Tadashi, kedua lututnya bergetar.

Hiro dan beliau keduanya masih terjebak di dalam sana? Ini mimpi buruk...Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tadashi mengertakkan gigi-giginya selagi ia berlari maju, bertekad untuk menyelam melalui api-api tersebut dan mencari, tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia terbakar, sampai ia menemukan mereka.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba, Tadashi ditahan oleh beberapa pasang lengan.

“Lepaskan aku!” teriaknya, berjuang melawan tiga orang yang menahannya.

“Apa kau gila?” salah seorang dari mereka berteriak, “Terlalu berbahaya!”

“Tunggu para pemadam kebakaran!” tambah yang lain, “Mereka akan menyelamatkan beliau!”

“ _Adikku ada di dalam sana!_ ” Tadashi berteriak.

Pernyataan yang mengagetkan itu melonggarkan pegangan mereka cukup untuk Tadashi melepaskan dirinya dan melanjutkan berlari ke arah bangunan itu. Ia hampir sampai. Hampir-

BOOM!!

Sebuah ledakan mengoyak melalui ruang pameran itu, kekuatan dari ledakan tersebut melempar Tadashi kembali beberapa kaki sebelum ia terbanting ke tanah dengan keras, kepalanya menghantam beton.

Deru api mereda. Ia tidak bisa mendengar jeritan orang banyak lagi. Tadashi dengan gemetar mencoba bangkit kembali, hanya untuk jatuh pada lututnya, penglihatannya mengabur. Sebelum ia jatuh ke depan dan dunianya berubah gelap, ia masih memiliki sisa energi yang cukup...cukup untuk berteriak.

“ **HIRO!!!!** ”


	5. Menyakitkan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original author: WillowBlueJay17  
> Translator: BrokenWings2602
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 (c) Disney & Marvel**

_"Sakit!"_

_Hiro meraung dengan keras, mencengkeram lututnya. Goresan yang anak itu dapatkan ketika dia terjatuh selama permainan petak umpet dengan kakak lelakinya terlihat tidak terlalu parah, sedikit darah tapi tidak lebih. Namun, Tadashi mengetahui rasanya pasti sedikit menyengat._

_“Jangan kuatir, Hiro,”ujar Tadashi menenangkan selagi ia mendudukkan bayi berusia tiga tahun itu di atas bangku taman terdekat, “Aku akan merawatmu.”_

_Hiro terisak selagi Tadashi mencari kantong-kantongnya, selalu diisi oleh tisu dan perban untuk kapanpun Hiro membuat dirinya sendiri kena masalah, yang sebagian besar waktu sering terjadi._

_“Oke, Hiro, jadi katakan padaku...” Tadashi memulai selagi ia menarik keluar selembar tisu, “Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, seberapa parah lukanya?”_

_"...Satu miliar," Hiro tersedu-sedu._

_“Hiro...”Tadashi dengan lembut mulai menyeka darah dan kotoran di sekeliling luka selagi adiknya sekali-kali meringis, “Kau yakin tentang itu?”_

_Anak berusia tiga tahun itu mengangguk sungguh-sungguh, menyebabkan Tadashi yang berusia sembilan tahun mengeluarkan tawa kecil._

_“Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau rasanya satu miliar...” Tadashi menarik keluar perban dipenuhi gambar-gambar robit dengan berbagai warna, “Hanya ini yang bisa membantumu!”_

_Tadashi melihat kedua mata Hiro berbinar saat melihat perban favoritnya. Anak berusia sembilan tahun itu segera memakaikan perban itu, yang Hiro tatapi dan sodok pelan._

_“Merasa lebih baik?” tanya Tadashi._

_“Yeah,” jawab Hiro, menyeka air mata yang masih terjatuh dari kedua matanya._

_“Dan karena kau adalah pasien yang baik, kau dapat ini!”_

_Tadashi tertawa selagi Hiro mencerah saat melihat permen lolipop. Tadashi selalu memastikan untuk membawa beberapa di tangan. Mereka adalah cara yang pasti untuk membuat adiknya tersenyum lagi._

* * *

Tadashi memiliki beberapa goresan dan memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya akibat dari terlempar oleh ledakan itu. Tetapi pukulan di kepalalah yang mendaratkannya di rumah sakit.

Gegar otak, para dokter mengatakan. Gegar otak ringan yang seharusnya akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Bibi Cass membuat Tadashi tinggal di rumah sakit karena ia cukup kebingungan dari ledakan tersebut. Tadashi tidak mau, sesuatu di dalam kepalanya meneriakkan bahwa ada yang salah tetapi ingatannya tidak bekerja sama dengannya. Butuh Gogo, Wasabi, Honey, dan Fred memohon kepadanya untuk meyakinkannya untuk tinggal di rumah sakit.

Seperti yang diharapkan, ia memang segera sembuh. Begitu ia sembuh, ingatan tentang malam yang mengerikan itu kembali. Ia menuntut untuk mengetahui di ruangan rumah sakit mana Hiro dirawat, seberapa parah lukanya, kapan ia akan sembuh. Tadashi bangun, siap untuk pergi keluar dan mencari di seluruh rumah sakit kamar demi kamar, ketika Bibi Cass tidak menjawab.

Ia tetap membeku di tempat ketika Bibi Cass mendekat kepadanya, air mata segar mengalir di pipinya.

Ia tahu...Tetapi ia tidak dapat menerimanya...Ini tidak benar, semua ini tidak ada yang benar. Hiro telah diterima kuliah. Mereka akan merayakan! Tadashi telah mengucapkan selamat kepadanya...Mereka sempat beradu mulut, tapi semua itu akan dibereskan. Ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk...Mimpi buruk, itu saja.

Hiro berusia empat belas tahun...Hanya empat belas. Ini tidak benar! Ini tidak terjadi!

Bibi Cass mengulurkan secarik kain yang ada kantong di atasnya...Kain dari _hoodie_ yang Hiro kenakan malam itu.

Beberapa dokter dan suster bergegas masuk mendengar suara jeritan yang menusuk.

* * *

_Selama tiga bulan mengikuti kecelakaan itu, Tadashi dan Hiro tidur di ranjang yang sama._

_Hiro akan mengalami mimpi buruk yang berulang-ulang tentang ledakan yang keras dan teriakan-teriakan dan menggantung terbalik dari jok mobil dan orang-orang asing yang membawanya pergi dari ibu dan ayahnya, yang tidak menjawab tangisannya. Tadashi membutuhkan Hiro di sisinya, baik untuk kenyamanan dan untuk mengingatkannya bahwa ia belum kehilangan semuanya; bahwa ia tidak akan bangun di kehidupan tanpa Hiro juga._

* * *

Anak-anak tidak seharusnya dikuburkan. Anak-anak meninggal di seluruh dunia, itu adalah fakta. Tetapi itu seharusnya tidak terjadi. Tidak seorangpun seharusnya menghadiri pemakaman untuk seorang anak.

Tidak seorangpun seharusnya mengubur seorang anak berusia empat belas tahun...Tidak adik lelakinya.

Tetapi tidak ada apa pun untuk dikubur. Pencarian sudah dilakukan begitu lama, tetapi selain beberapa carik kain, tidak ada sisa dari Hiro Hamada yang ditemukan. Tidak seorangpun dapat menemukan bahkan sebanyak itu untuk Profesor Callaghan. Api itu...Ledakan itu telah menghapus kehidupan mereka berdua menjadi ketiadaan.

Seorang anak lelaki berusia empat belas tahun dengan rambut hitam yang selalu berantakan, sepasang mata cokelat cerah yang berkelip dengan kenakalan, sebuah senyuman yang menunjukkan sedikit celah di giginya, dan otak seorang anak yang luar biasa kepandaiannya yang dapan menawarkan sangat banyak kepada dunia. Sarkastis, pemberontak, rajin, seorang _dork_ , menyukai _action_ , menyukai sayap ayam, menyukai permen _gummy_ , suka membangun, benci sekolah tapi itu akan berubah, ia diterima ke ITSF...

Hiro Hamada adalah itu dan jauh lebih.

Tetapi dalam semalam yang tersisa darinya hanyalah beberapa potong pakaian.

* * *

_“Maka, sebagai kesimpulannya...Tunggu, tidak, aku sudah bilang ‘maka’ berkali-kali...Tanpa basa-basi...Tidak, itu terdengar tolol...Mungkin aku bilang ‘sebagai kesimpulannya’ saja? Gah!”_

_“Berbicara kepada dirimu sendiri, Tadashi? Kuliah sudah sampai ke kau?"_

_Tadashi menatap Hiro selagi anak berusia tiga belas tahun itu datang ke kamar mereka, sebuah seringaian terhibur di wajah adiknya._

_“Aku sedang melatih pidatoku sebenarnya,” Tadashi merespon, memegang kertas di tangannya, “Di akhir tahun, presiden sekolah memilih freshman yang paling menjanjikan untuk memberikan pidato kepada para murid dan staf tentang masa depan robotik.”_

_“Jadi kau terpilih presiden para kutu buku?” tanya Hiro._

_“Itu adalah **raja** kutu buku bagimu,” Tadashi menimpal dengan dorongan main-main, “Aku perlu membuat kesan yang bagus dengan pidato ini, tapi susah.”_

_“Berlatihlah padaku!” saran Hiro selagi ia menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang Tadashi, “Kau memiliki perhatianku sepenuhnya.”_

_Tadashi menyeringai melihat wajah terlalu serius yang dibuat Hiro sebelum menerima tawaran adiknya._

_“Baiklah kalau begitu,” ujar Tadashi, mengambil nafas dalam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, “Selamat sore, semuanya. Nama saya adalah Tadashi Hamada dan-“_

_“Boo!”_

_“Hiro...”_

_“Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diri...”_

* * *

Sebagai saudara lelaki yang lebih tua, sudah diharapkan darinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu di upacara pemakaman. Bibi Cass memberitahunya ia tidak perlu, tetapi Tadashi bersikeras. Ia akan memberikan Hiro sebuah pidato yang layak akan adiknya.

Kedua kakinya terkunci ketika ia berdiri di atas mimbar, menatap ke arah sekelompok kecil para pelayat. Hiro pantas mendapatkan lebih banyak orang menghadiri pemakamannya. Tetapi Tadashi juga tidak mau kerumunan orang datang ke pemakaman seseorang yang hanya mereka ketahui sebagai salah satu korban dari kebakaran tragis itu.

Tenggorokan Tadashi kering dan ia harus berhenti beberapa kali di pidatonya ketika suaranya habis. Ia merogoh saku setelannya, jari-jarinya menyentuh potongan kain itu yang telah Bibi Cass tunjukkan kepadanya di rumah sakit. Potongan kain tersebut sekarang miliknya...

Ia tergagap di beberapa kalimat terakhir pidatonya sebelum mempermisikan dirinya, bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia gemetar selagi kedua kakinya jatuh dan ia meluncur ke tanah. Ia menarik kedua lututnya dekat ke dadanya dan membenamkan wajahnya terhadap lututnya.

Tadashi berterimakasih semua memberinya waktu satu jam sebelum mereka mengirim seseorang untuk mencarinya.

* * *

_“Gendong aku, Bibi Cass!” seru Hiro, mengangkat kedua lengannya._

_Bibi Cass tersenyum selagi ia melakukan apa yang keponakan lelakinya minta. Tadashi tertawa selagi Hiro kemudian memanuverkan dirinya ke atas bahu Bibi Cass._

_“Ayolah, bung, kau mau di sana untuk fotonya?” tanya Tadashi._

_“Yup!” anak berusia lima tahun itu merespon dengan senyuman yang besar._

_“Kau lebih baik berpegangan yang erat, monyet kecil,” Bibi Cass tertawa, menyebabkan Hiro mengunci kedua kakinya di sekeliling lehernya, “Oke, tidak seerat itu, sayang!”_

_Begitu Hiro sudah siap, Bibi Cass menarik Tadashi dekat dan menempatkan kedua lengannya di atas bahunya._

_“Baiklah, senyum semuanya!” seru sang fotografer._

_Sementara Hiro dan Bibi Cass menatap ke arah kamera, Tadashi tidak bisa tidak melirik ke arah Bibi Cass. Ia bersyukur akan bibinya. Tanpanya, ia dan Hiro akan...yah, siapa tahu?_

_“Trims, Bibi Cass...” ujar Tadashi setelah fotonya diambil._

_Bibi Cass terlihat sedikit bingung untuk hal apa ia berterima kasih. Tetapi senyuman hangat itu segera kembali dan ia memeluknya erat._

_“Aku juga mau pelukan!” seru Hiro dari duduknya di atas bahu Bibi Cass._

* * *

Tadashi tidak pernah menyadari betapa banyak foto dirinya dan Hiro. Mereka berjajar di dinding dan beberapa rak-rak. Ada sekumpul di kamar mereka...Sekarang hanya kamarnya.

Hiro banyak tersenyum di foto-foto itu dari tahun-tahun mereka yang lebih muda. Di tahun-tahun yang baru ia tidak tersenyum selebar dulu, tetapi senyumannya masih tulus.

Foto-foto dan ingatan Tadashi sendirilah yang tersisa akan senyuman-senyuman itu, wajah itu.

Tadashi menggeram dan memukul kepalanya pelan, mencoba untuk menghendaki dirinya untuk berhenti berpikiran seperti itu. Bahwa itu tidak sehat baginya. Tetapi pikiran-pikiran itu masih datang, tanpa peringatan tetapi dengan banyak pukulan.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu menuju ke bawah anak tangga untuk mengecek Bibi Cass, yang telah duduk di atas dipan selama beberapa jam. Selagi ia mencapai akhir dari anak tangga tersebut, ia melirik dan melihat Bibi Cass menatap TV, Mochi di sisinya.

Dia menonton video ulang tahun Hiro yang kesepuluh. Hiro yang berusia sepuluh tahun menghantamkan sepotong kue ke wajah Tadashi yang berusia enam belas tahun. Bibi Cass yang berada di video dapat didengar sedang tertawa, kamera bergetar, selagi Tadashi mengejar Hiro di sekeliling meja.

Bibi Cass tertawa sambil menangis selagi ia menonton video tersebut. Tadashi melihatnya dan video itu diam-diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum Mochi memperhatikannya. Dengan meongan gembira, kucing itu menggilap terhadap kedua kakinya. Bibi Cass melirik sebelum memberhentikan video itu dan melompat.

Dia segera menyeka matanya selagi dia berjalan ke arah Tadashi, bertanya kepadanya bagaimana kabarnya dan apakah ia membutuhkan apa pun. Tadashi membuka mulutnya tetapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun.

Dia mengerti...Dia benar-benar mengerti...

Dia membuka lengannya dan hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum Tadashi berjalan ke dalam pelukan itu.

* * *

_"Sedang memulai sebuah temuan baru, Mr. Hamada?”_

_Tadashi terlonjak kaget, tidak menyangka orang lain berada di sekitar kampus begitu larut malam. Namun, ia seharusnya tahu bahwa jika ada orang lain yang bekerja_ _selarut Tadashi, orang itu adalah Profesor Callaghan._

_“Bukan sebuah temuan, pak,” Tadashi merespon selagi sang profesor masuk ke dalam ruangan, “Saya hanya...menjahit...”_

_“Menjahit...” ulang Callaghan._

_Tadashi memang melakukan hal itu, meja kerjanya dipenuhi beberapa helai pakaian dan_ hoodie _, sebuah jarum dan benang di tangannya. Tadashi mengerang secara mental selagi sang profesor melihat tumpukan kecil pelacak-pelacak mungil di sebelah gulungan benang._

_“...Mr. Hamada, haruskah saya kuatir bahwa Anda menjahit pelacak di pakaian orang lain?” tanya Callaghan._

_Untuk menghindari idolanya berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangnya, Tadashi menjelaskan dirinya. Bagaimana Hiro terobsesi dengan_ bot fighting _dan tidak akan berhenti. Bagaimana ia telah melihat adiknya pulang ke rumah dengan terlalu banyak luka bagi Tadashi untuk hadapi. Bagaimana setidaknya dengan begini ia dapat menemukan Hiro dan menyelamatkannya._

_“Adik Anda itu benar-benar sesuatu,” Callaghan tertawa._

_“Dia mengingatkan saya tentang apa yang Anda katakan tentang putri Anda.”_

_Tadashi menampar tangan di mulutnya tetapi sudah terlambat, kata-kata itu telah dikeluarkan. Sang profesor memiliki pandangan aneh di matanya untuk sesaat sebelum menghela nafas._

_“Ya, sepertinya Abigail dan Hiro benar-benar mirip. Saya yakin mereka akan akrab...Mr. Hamada, bolehkah saya menyarankan untuk menjahit pelacak di sini saja? Adik Anda akan lebih susah memperhatikannya.”_

* * *

Pemakaman Profesor Callaghan diadakan beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Hiro. Ratusan orang menghadiri pemakaman itu, karena sang profesor adalah seorang roboticist yang terkenal. Tadashi adalah salah seorang dari para pelayat, tentunya.

Sulit dipercaya bahwa sebuah kecelakaan tidak hanya merampas adiknya tetapi juga pengajar dan idola yang memberikannya kesempatan yang ia butuhkan untuk menciptakan Baymax dan bekerja untuk membantu dunia.

Tadashi ingin berteriak kepada para wartawan yang meliputi layanan itu. Ini adalah pemakaman, bukan acara sosial...Tetapi Tadashi tahu ia ingin berteriak kepada mereka untuk melepaskan kemarahannya sendiri terhadap kekacauan ini.

Kekacauan yang mutlak...

* * *

_“Jadi...” Hiro memulai dalam apa yang terdengar seperti nada kasual, “Bagaimana sekolah kutu buku?”_

_“Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah kutu buku dan mencari tahu?” tanya Tadashi, mendongkak dari PR-nya untuk melirik ke arah Hiro, yang sedang mengutak-atik salah satu robot tarungnya._

_“Ugh, aku tidak mau pergi ke kuliah bodohmu!” rengek Hiro._

_“Jadi kenapa kau terus menyebutkannya kalau begitu?” Tadashi menyeringai, menikmati menggoda Hiro._

_“Yah,_ _maafkan aku untuk mau bertanya tentang kehidupanmu layaknya adik lelaki yang baik.”_

_Tadashi tertawa melihat cemberutan di wajah Hiro._

_“Sungguh, Hiro, aku rasa kau akan menyukai ITSF,” itu merupakan hal yang sama yang telah Tadashi katakan berulang kali sebelumnya tetapi ia gigh, “Kampusnya luar biasa, ada begitu banyak kesempatan untuk menciptakan apa pun yang bisa kau bayangkan, dan kau bisa membuat banyak teman yang bagus.”_

_“Oh, seperti aku pernah membuat sekumpulan teman yang hebat sebelumnya?” tanya Hiro sarkastis._

_“...Aku sungguh-sungguh, Hiro. Teman-teman yang aku buat di ITSF adalah teman-teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya...”_

* * *

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kuliah. Bibi Cass mengatakan ia bisa menunggu beberapa hari lagi, bahwa itu tidak apa-apa. Tetapi Tadashi tahu ia harus kuat dan mulai bergerak maju. Ia tidak bisa mengurung dirinya terus-menerus. Hiro tidak akan mau itu.

Teman-temannya melakukan yang terbaik untuk mendukungnya selagi mereka pergi menuju kuliah. Mereka memastikan ia baik-baik saja dan memberitahunya bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah lupa Hiro. Hal tersebut membawa kembali ingatan-ingatan tentang pemakaman.

Selama kita mengingat Hiro, dia masih bersama dengan kita.

Tadashi tidak berkutat pada pikiran itu jauh sebelum ITSF mulai terlihat. Ia berhenti dan menghela nafas ketika ia melihat tugu peringatan yang telah dibangun di depan sekolah untuk Hiro dan Profesor Callaghan. Ia dapat mendengar para pekerja konstruksi di kejauhan, masih membersihkan reruntuhan dari puing-puing ruang pameran. Tadashi melihat foto Hiro yang tersenyum, diambil di ulang tahunnya yang keempatbelas, dikelilingi banyak lilin dan bunga.

Ia mendengar beberapa murid yang berbisik di antara mereka sendiri selagi mereka melihat tugu peringatan. Mereka berbicara tentang Profesor Callaghan dan betapa hebatnya dia, bagaimana dia akan dirindukan. Mereka bertukar cerita tentang sang profesor dan mencucurkan air mata

Semua yang dapat mereka sebutkan tentang Hiro adalah bahwa ia terlalu muda. Mereka tidak mengenalnya, jadi mereka tidak bisa mengatakan banyak.

Tadashi melihat teman-temannya menatapnya cemas. Ia telah diam terlalu lama. Ia memaksakan senyum di wajahnya dan berlari ke dalam, mseki ia sudah merasakan keputusannya untuk tinggal retak selagi ingatan tentang api oranye dan panas dan asap berlari melalui benaknya.

Ia bahkan tidak berhasil menuju ke kelas pertama. Begitu saat untuk mengheningkan cipta diserukan melalui sistem PA, ia bergegas keluar dan berlari pulang.

Di hari-hari berikutnya, teman-temannya akan datang berkunjung untuk memberikan PR dan catatan-catatan atau hanya untuk berbicara dan mencoba untuk membbuatnya meninggalkan kamarnya, untuk setidaknya membuka naungan dan membiarkan sebagian cahaya masuk atau makan sesuatu karena Bibi Cass telah memperhatikan ia hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya dalam dua hari. Tetapi kombinasi dari kekerasan Gogo, kelemah-lembutan Honey, logika Wasabi, dan usaha-usaha Fred yang bermaksud baik untuk membuatnya tersenyum tidak menghasilkan banyak untuk membuat Tadashi bergerak lagi.

Tadashi telah membentur dinding batu bata. Ia tidak bisa bergerak maju, ia tidak bisa.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa membuat dirinya untuk menggumamkan “ow” ketika teman-temannya membawa Baymax ke kamarnya, memberitahunya bahwa mungkin saatnya temuannya membantunya untuk sebuah perubahan.

Tadashi tidak sanggup melakukannya.

* * *

_“Tadashi, kami pergi sekarang.”_

_Setelah beberapa saat, anak berusia sembilan tahun itu meninggalkan kamarnya. Kedua orang tuanya di pintu, ayahnya menggendong Hiro yang sedang tidur. Bibi Cass datang dan mencium pipi Tadashi._

_“Tadashi, sayang, kami benar-benar minta maaf,” ujar ibunya. Dia berlutut dan mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuknya, sebuah senyuman kecil di wajahnya, “Kami akan menggantikannya untukmu.”_

_Tadashi, masih marah akan janji yang teringkari, tidak pergi memeluk ibunya. Ia berpaling, kerutan terdapat di wajahnya. Tetapi ia merasakan sebersit rasa sakit di hatinya ketika ia melihat keluar dari ujung matanya dan melihat ekspresi terluka di wajah ibunya ketika dia berdiri._

_“Ayolah, Tadashi...” Bibi Cass mulai memarahi, “Jangan-“_

_“Tidak apa-apa, Cass,” Nyonya Hamada menginterupsi._

_“Kami akan kembali secepat yang kami bisa, Tadashi,” ujar ayahnya, “Jadilah anak yang baik untuk bibimu.”_

_Tadashi masih terlalu marah untuk mengatakan sepatah kata dalam menanggapi...Penyesalan terbesar di hidupnya untuk tahun-tahun yang akan datang..._

* * *

Alat pelacak...Alat tersebut rusak, tetapi masih dapat diperbaiki. Alat itu ditemukan di bawah balok di puing-puing ruang pameran. Alat tersebut telah ditemukan oleh sebagian para pekerja dan diidentifikasikan sebagai milik Tadashi oleh teman-temannya, yang mengirimkannya saat usaha mereka tidak berhasil lagi untuk membuatnya meninggalkan rumah. Selagi Tadashi duduk di ruangan yang gelap, memutar mesin yang rusak dan diselimuti debu itu ke arah sini dan situ, ia berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkannya keluar ke jendela atau menghantamnya pada dinding.

Mesin kecil ini selamat dari api dan ledakan itu...Tetapi adiknya tidak...

Ini tidak adil. Ini telah terjadi lagi. Sebuah perkelahian bodoh dan kemudian dunianya hancur. Salah apakah ia kali ini? Alat itu hanya untuk memastikan Hiro selamat. Tidak seperti kedua orang tuanya, di mana ia adalah seorang anak nakal.

Hiro mati. Kedua orang tuanya mati. Ketiganya mati setelah ia membuat mereka marah.

Ini sama sekali tidak adil.

Ia telah gagal memegang janjinya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia telah gagal memegang janjinya kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu bodoh, kenapa ia tidak bisa diam saja? Kalau saja ia langsung mengantarkan Hiro ke tempat pertempuran robot itu. Kalau saja ia tidak begitu keras kepala untuk memasukkan adiknya ke kuliah.

Ia merogoh sakunya, menarik keluar potongan kain itu. Tangannya bergetar selagi ia memegangnya. Dengan isakan yang tersedak, ia mendorong potongan kain tersebut di bawah ranjangnya. Dari pandangan karena ia tidak tahan melihatnya, merasakannya, lagi.

Apakah ini karena ia tidak menginginkan Hiro pada awalnya? Apakah ini karena ia sebegitu putusasanya ingin menjadi anak tunggal? Bahwa kedua orang tuanya harus “membatalkan pesanan mereka” untuk seorang bayi yang baru? Apakah ini karena ia telah iri? Iri karena adiknya yang lebih pintar?

Tidak adil...

* * *

_"Tadashi?"_

_"_ Yeah _?"_

_“Kau tidak akan pergi, ‘kan?”_

_“Ke mana aku akan pergi?”_

_“...Di mana Ibu dan Ayah pergi.”_

_“Hiro, dengar. Kau tersangkut denganku untuk hidup, oke? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji untuk merawatmu. Kita bersaudara, ‘kan?”_

_"He-eh! Tersangkut bersama!"_

* * *

Tadashi Hamada berusia sembilan tahun ketika ia menjadi anak yatim piatu.

Tadashi Hamada berusia dua puluh tahun ketika ia menjadi anak tunggal.

...Rasanya sangat menyakitkan...


	6. Pendamping Kesehatan Pribadi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original author: WillowBlueJay17  
> Translator: BrokenWings2602
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 (c) Disney & Marvel**

Setiap jendela ditutupi, membuat ruangan itu cukup gelap meski saat itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Bibi Cass dengan pelan menutup pintu di belakangnya selagi ia masuk ke kamar tidur, sepiring sarapan pagi yang hangat di tangannya.

“Hei, Tadashi, sayang,” dia menyapa dalam suara yang lembut selagi ia membuat jalannya menuju ke dalam kamar, melirik ke arah sosok yang ditutupi selimut di ranjang terdekat.

Bibi Cass dengan hati-hati melangkah di sekitar dan sekeliling kertas-kertas, tisu-tisu, pakaian-pakaian kusut, dan alat-alat rusak yang berserakan di lantai. Tadashi memiliki malam yang buruk beberapa hari sebelumnya dan telah mengeluarkan rasa frustrasi dan kesedihannya di kamarnya. Tetapi Bibi Cass melihat bahwa bagian kamar Hiro tidak tersentuh, masih terlihat persis seperti malam itu tiga minggu sebelumnya.

“Aku membuatkan sarapan pagi untukmu,” ujar Bibi Cass selagi dia mendekati ranjang itu, “Sini, biarkan aku mengambil itu.”

Dia menyingkirkan piring makan malam tadi malam dari meja samping tempat tidur Tadashi, menggantikannya dengan piring sarapan pagi. Bibi Cass mengerutkan kening sejenak, memperhatikan bahwa makan malam tersebut nyaris tidak disentuh. Tetapi dia tahu lebih baik daripada membahas subyek itu...lagi.

Bibi Cass meletakkan piring makan malam itu di atas meja terdekat, memanuver jalannya ke jendela dan membuka naungan untuk membiarkan cahaya masuk, batuk selagi naungan tersebut menyepak sejumlah debu di udara.

“Kau tahu, wanita tua favorit kita yang memakai terlalu sedikit mampir ke kafe hari ini,” dia menyatakan dengan nada ceria.

Tidak ada reaksi dari sosok yang tidak bergerak di atas ranjang. Dia melihat sekeliling kamar, melihat sabuk merah karate Tadashi, yang telah ia dapatkan dengan usaha keras setahun sebelumnya, dan gi putihnya di sudut.

“Oh, aku dapat telpon dari dojomu pagi ini,” dia memulai, “Mereka bilang tidak apa-apa. Lagian boneka-boneka latihan itu sudah lama dan mereka berencana akan menggantikannya segera.”

Sekitar setengah minggu sebelumnya, setelah mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya begitu lama, Tadashi mulai pergi keluar sekali-kali, baik ke dojo karate atau pergi berkeliling dengan mengendarai sepeda motornya. Bibi Cass mendorong kegiatan pergi keluar tersebut, lebih dari senang untuk melihat keponakan lelakinya meninggalkan rumah, mendapatkan udara segar.

Tetapi kemudian Tadashi didenda karena mengemudi dengan sembrono...Dua kali. Mengemudi dengan sembrono dan Tadashi tidak cocok, pokoknya tidak. Bibi Cass menekan Tadashi untuk menghentikan kegiatan pergi dengan sepeda motornya. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, masih ada dojo, ‘kan?

Kecuali kemudian Bibi Cass mendapatkan beberapa panggilan kuatir dari sensei Tadashi, tentang bagaimana Tadashi secara tidak wajar menjadi agresif di kelas. Ke titik di mana senseinya kuatir bisa-bisa Tadashi secara tidak sengaja melukai murid-murid yang lain dan harus mendudukinya di sela-sela tempat penonton.

Ini bukan Tadashi...Bukan keponakannya.

Dan hari sebelum ia datang ke kafe, tubuhnya sangat kaku selagi ia pergi naik ke kamarnya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Dia menerima telpon dari dojo tentang bagaimana Tadashi telah merusak beberapa boneka latihan.

“...Um...” Bibi Cass gugup, bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus membicarakan ini. Tetapi Tadashi punya hak untuk tahu, “Aku juga dapat telpon dari perguruan tinggimu. Mereka menyebutkan ketidakhadiranmu tetapi mereka bilang tidak apa-apai mereka mengerti. Alasan utama mereka menelpon...adalah karena mereka mendanai pencarian yang lebih ekstensif di reruntuhan itu.”

Dia mulai mengoceh, tentu, tetapi Bibi Cass menjelaskan bagaimana ITSF menolak untuk menerima bahwa tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa yang yang didapatkan kembali dari kebakaran itu. Maka mereka mengumpulkan bersama-sama sejumlah uang yang besar untuk mempekerjakan para penyelidik untuk mencari dengan hati-hati melalui reruntuhan yang masih ada di kampus dan reruntuhan yang sudah disingkirkan. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Tadashi bergeser sedikit di ranjangnya, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bibi Cass berjalan ke arahnya, bertanya-tanya mungkin ia selama ini tertidur dan tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi tidak...Bibi Cass menarik selimut dari kepalanya dan melihat bahwa keponakannya terjaga. Berdasarkan kedua kantung gelap di bawah kedua matanya, ia mungkin tidak tidur lagi. Ia terlihat benar-benar kelelahan, bahkan seperti mayat, meski dia sama sekali benci memikirkan Tadashi seperti itu ketika Hiro telah...Dia tidak sanggup membentuk pikiran itu.

Dia melihat bahwa di tangannya, tercengkeram erat di dadanya, adalah sebuah robot...Salah satu robot tercinta Hiro. Megabot, jika dia mengingat dengan benar.

“Oh, sayang,” dia menghela nafas, mengambil tempat duduk di atas ranjang dan dengan lembut membelai rambut Tadashi.

Tindakan tersebut menyebabkan Tadashi duduk tegak, mengucek salah satu mata merahnya. Hal tersebut menyakitkan dirinya untuk melihat Tadashi memaksakan senyum di wajahnya, betapapun kecilnya itu, hanya untuknya.

“Maaf, Bibi Cass,” gumam Tadashi, Megabot masih menempel pada dadanya, “Aku mendengarmu...Hanya saja-“

Bibi Cass dengan lembut menariknya dekat untuk pelukan yang pendek. Dia merasakannya santai untuk sejenak sebelum ia menarik diri dan bangun.

“Aku akan, uh, berpakaian dan...” suara Tadashi melemah selagi ia melihat sekeliling kamar tidur.

“Kau ambil waktumu, Tadashi,” Bibi Cass memberitahunya selagi dia pergi menuju pintu untuk memberikannya privasinya, mengambil piring makan malam di sepanjang jalan.

Tadashi mengangguk sebagai tanggapan selagi dia menutup pintu di belakangnya. Begitu dia mendengar bunyi klik, dia menempelkan punggungnya pada pintu dan mengeluarkan nafas gemetar. Terkadaing dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Tadashi bisa tahan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di kamar seharian penuh. Perlu semua yang dia punya untuk tidak menangis setiap kali dia melangkah ke dalam.

Hiro terus-menerus muncul di benaknya. Anak kecil berumur tiga tahun yang melekat padanya untuk beberapa hari ketika dia dan Tadashi pertama kali pindah. Anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang bekerja sama dengan Tadashi untuk membuat sebuah robot kecil konyol untuk membuatnya tersenyum setelah hari yang sangat buruk. Anak berusia sebelas tahun yang sudah memulai SMA dan terlihat sangat mungil di antara murid-murid yang lain. Remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang selalu mengerang tentang pelukannya tetapi tidak pernah gagal untuk mengembalikannya pada akhirnya.

Rumah tampak begitu tidak bernyawa sekarang. Tidak banyak senyuman, setidaknya senyuman yang tulus. Dan kini biasanya begitu sunyi...Tidak ada bunyi kedua keponakannya yang sangat cerdas bermain-main semacam temuan baru atau berdebat tentang sesuatu yang konyol atau tertawa.

Saat dia menuruni tangga, Bibi Cass berhenti di foto kedua keponakannya dan kedua orang tua mereka, mereka semua tersenyum dan terlihat senang.

“...Maafkan aku, Marie,” bisiknya sebelum dia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

Tidakan pertama Tadashi di hari yang baru adalah segera menutup seluruh jendela yang telah Bibi Cass buka. Ia pergi ke meja berantakan yang dulunya milik Hiro dan dengan lembut meletakkan Megabot di tempat biasanya. Saat ia berjalan pergi, ia sebuah melihat tanda pesan di komputer.

Ia memiliki perasaan tentang apa pesan tersebut saat ia duduk dan membuka pesan itu, menghela nafas saat ia melihat ia benar. Sebuah pesan video dari teman-temannya.

“Hei, Tadashi,” keempat sahabatnya menyapa, senyum sedih di wajah mereka.

“Kami ingin kau tahu bahwa kami benar-benar merindukanmu,” Honey memulai, menyesuaikan ponselnya agar kamera dapat menangkap seluruh kelompok.

“ITSF tidak sama tanpa kau di sekitar,” Gogo melanjutkan, ekspresi lembut yang langka di wajahnya.

“Kami telah merawat labmu untukmu,” ujar Wasabi, “Semua barang-barangmu bersih dan di tempat masing-masing, kami tidak akan membiarkan apa pun terjadi kepada barang-barangmu.”

Tadashi merasakan kedua ujung bibirnya sedikit naik mendengarnya.

“Tadashi, kau tahu aku akan senang memiliki kekuatan super,” Fred memulai, “Tapi kalau aku bisa punya satu kekuatan sekarang, maka itu adalah untuk menembus layar ini dan memberimu pelukan, _man_.”

Tadashi tidak yakin jika pesan itu sudah selesai, ia mematikannya tepat setelah Fred berbicara.

Apakah ia merindukan teman-temannya? Tentu saja ia merindukan mereka. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menanganinya lagi. Beberapa kunjungan pertama baik-baik saja, mereka telah membantu. Tetapi hari-hari berlalu dan Tadashi terus menghubungkan teman-temannya dengan ITSF dan ITSF dengan Hiro dan semuanya menjadi terlalu banyak, berujung di dalam dirinya memohon kepada mereka untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

* * *

_"Kami kuatir akan kau!” seru Honey setelah mendengar Tadashi memberitahu mereka, dalam suara yang kering, untuk berhenti mengunjunginya._

_“_ Yeah _,_ man _, kau adalah sahabat kita!” tambah Fred, menjangkau untuk menyentuh bahunya, hanya untuk Tadashi menepisnya, “...Kami hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja.”_

_“_ Guys _, aku perlu kalian semua untuk pergi,” ulang Tadashi, tenggelam ke kursi tempat ia duduk._

_“Tadashi, mengunci dirimu di dalam sini tidak sehat untukmu!” Wasabi berteriak, mencoba untuk membuatnya melihat alasan._

_“Tapi itu adalah apa yang aku inginkan,” Tadashi menyatakan._

_“Apakah **Hiro** menginginkan ini?” tanya Gogo tajam._

_Nama Hiro adalah pemicu yang membuat Tadashi melompat berdiri, kedua tangannya mengepal erat selagi Honey, Wasabi, dan Fred melihat Gogo dengan gugup, yang bertemu pandangan marah Tadashi dengan pandangannya sendiri yang kalem._

_“Pergi,” perintah Tadashi, suaranya, tangannya, semuanya bergetar._

_“Tadashi-“_

_“ **Kumohon!** ," ia memohon._

_Tanpa bicara lagi, setelah beberapa detik menatapnya, teman-temannya melakukan apa yang ia katakan._

* * *

Tadashi berputar di kursi dengan linglung sebelum berdiri dan menuju ke lemarinya, mengambil pakaiannya agar ia dapat berpakaian. Tentu saja, ia hanya akan berpakaian dan akan segera kembali ke tempat tidur.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk yang lainnya. Jauh terlalu lelah...

Saat ia selesai bersiap-siap, ia melihat sarapan pagi yang Bibi Cass telah tinggalkan untuknya. Ia meraih tangan ke arah garpu. Mungkin kali ini ia akan mendiamkannya. Tetapi saat ia mengangkat piring, meskipun mendengar bunyi-bunyi yang perutnya buat dari kebiasaan makannya yang buruk dari beberapa hari terakhir, Tadashi tidak merasa lapar.

Sayang sekali. Itu saja yang dapat ia pikirkan saat ia membuang makanan, piring kertas dan semuanya, di tempat sampah terdekat. Saat ia berbalik, kakinya secara tidak sengaja menghantam sudut meja.

“Ow!” ia berteriak, melompat pada kakinya yang baik untuk sesaat selagi ia menunggu rasa sakit itu reda.

Bunyi bip dan kemudian bunyi sesuatu yang menggembung memenuhi ruangan. Tadashi bingung untuk sesaat sebelum mengingat seseorang tertentu yang teman-temannya telah turunkan di kamarnya seminggu sebelumnya.

“Oh hebat,” gumam Tadashi pelan saat ia menoleh dan melihat apa yang ia kira.

Baymax sedang mencoba untuk manuver melalui ruang sempit yang ia sedang berada untuk sampai di mana Tadashi berada, menjatuhkan buku-buku dalam prosesnya.

“Halo, aku Baymax, pendamping kesehatan pribadimu,” salam Baymax saat ia sampai ke Tadashi.

“Baymax,” Tadashi merespon. Ia menghela napas, “M-maaf, kawan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengaktifkanmu.”

“Aku mendengar bunyi kesakitanmu, Tadashi,” ujar Baymax. Sebuah layar dengan sepuluh wajah muncul di dada Baymax, “Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, bagaimana kau akan menilai rasa sakitmu?”

“Nol, aku tidak apa-apa,” Tadashi bersikeras, sedikit mendorong Baymax ke arah ia tadi datang, “Baiklah, kau perlu kembali ke tempatmu.”

“Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu kecuali kau mengatakan bahwa kau puas dengan perawatanmu,” Baymax memberitahunya, “Itulah bagaimana kau memprogramku, Tadashi.”

“Aku tahu bagaimana aku memprogrammu, Baymax, aku bekerja selama dua tahun padamu.”

“Sensorku mengindikasikan reseptor nyeri kaki kananmu-“

“Oke, lihat,” Tadashi menginterupsi, mundur dan mengangkat kakinya untuk Baymax lihat, “Sedikit merah tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang salah, rasanya bahkan tidak sakit lagi.”

Tentu saja begitu Tadashi mengatakannya, ia menempatakn kakinya ke bawah...di atas salah satu alat-alat rusak yang berserakan di atas lantai.

“Oke!” Tadashi terkesiap, mengertakkan giginya, “Yang itu menyengat...”

“Dari skala-“

“Jangan mulai, Baymax, aku tidak apa-apa!”

“Tadashi, pola suaramu mengindikasikan kau sedang mencoba untuk menekan rasa sakitmu.”

Di saat seperti inilah Tadashi menyesali bagaimana sensor Baymax begitu mutakhir. Begitu ia dapat menempatkan kakinya ke bawah tanpa meringis, Tadashi pergi ke Baymax dan mulai untuk mencoba dan meremasnya melalui jalan sempit yang menuntun ke stasiun pengisiannya.

“Baiklah, kawan, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa,” Tadashi mengerang selagi ia mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga, “Jadi kau perlu kembali! Whoa!”

Kekuatan yang Tadashi gunakan pada Byamax berakhir bekerja melawannya, mengirimnya jatuh kembali dan menghantam meja Hiro. Ini menyebabkan salah satu rak di atas Tadashi tumbang, mengirim sebagian robot-robot yang cukup berat yang Tadashi dan Hiro telah rakit selama bertahun-tahun.jatuh ke kepala Tadashi.

“Gah!” ia berteriak, berjongkok dan menutupi kepalanya dengna kedua lengannya setelah sebuah robot yang sangat berat mendarat di atasnya, “Hari ini bukan hariku.”

“Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, bagaimana kau akan menilai rasa sakitmu?” Baymax bertanya dalam nada yang selalu menenangkan itu.

Tadashi menggigit ucapan yang ada di benaknya. Itu bukan salah Baymax, ia hanya mengikuti pemrograman yang telah Tadashi buat. Malahan, Tadashi bekerja mengumpulkan robot-robot yang terjatuh, memeriksa mereka untuk melihat apakah ada goresan dan mencoba untuk mengusir ingatan tentang Hiro yang datang ke pikiran dengan tiap robot.

“Jangan pikir aku tidak melihatmu,” ujarnya saat ia melihat satu robot yang setengah bersarang di bawah ranjangnya. Saat ia membungkuk dan menariknya keluar, sedikit gerakan di bawah ranjang menangkap matanya, “Apa...?”

Gerakan tersebut berasal dari sepotong kain yang merupakan _hoodie_ milik Hiro, yang ada sakunya...Satu-satunya pengingat akan adiknya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam saku tersebut. Penasaran, Tadashi mengambil kain tersebut, menempatkan tangannya di dalam saku itu untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan gerakan tersebut.

“Mikrobot?”

Sebutir mikrobot, salah satu milik Hiro. Mikrobot tersebut menggeliat di dalam genggaman Tadashi, sampai-sampai Tadashi meraih _petri dish_ dari meja Hiro dan menempatkan mikrobot itu di dalam, menutup tutupnya dengan erat.

“Kenapa kok...?” Tadashi terdiam ketika ia melihat Baymax melangkah lebih dekat.

“Tadashi, aku memindaimu saat kau sedang mengambil mainan-mainan,” Baymax menyatakan.

“Apa?” balas Tadashi saat ia berdiri, “Baymax, kau seharusnya meminta izin du-Lupakan...”

“Pindaianku mengindikasikan korteks prefrontalmu bekerja lebih dari biasanya,” robot itu mulai menjelaskan, “Kau juga memiliki tingkat kortisol lebih tinggi di atas rata-rata di dalam darah, bersama dengan fungsi TSH yang menurun. Bersama dengan pewarnaan yang gelap di bawah matamu, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau menderita dari kurang tidur.”

“Bravo,” Tadashi menghela nafas, mencoba untuk mengembalikan perhatiannya ke mikrobot yang bertingkah ganjil itu.

“Aku juga mendeteksi pelepasan neurotransmitter bertingkat rendah,” Baymax melanjutkan, “Terutama serotonin. Kau juga kelihatannya sedang mengalami perubahan suasana hati, terutama kemarahan. Aku akan mendiagnosismu sebagai mengalami masa puber, tetapi itu tidak masuk akal, menganggap usiamu.”

Tadashi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum pada Baymax. Ia berjalan dan menepuk robot itu dengan pelan.

“Tidak apa-apa, kawan,” ujarnya.

Baymax tidak dapat mengetahuinya karena Tadashi tidak pernah memrogram database kesehatan mental dan emosional. Bukannya Tadashi mengalami sesuatu yang begitu parah. Ia tidak...Ia jelas-jelas tidak...

“Sepertinya ia mau pergi ke suatu tempat.”

Tadashi mendongkak mendengar komentar Baymax. Robot itu menunjuk ke arah _petri dish_ yang berada di tangan Tadashi.

“Pasti rusak,” gumam Tadashi, “Api itu pasti telah merusaknya atau bagaimana.”

Ia dengan hati-hati meletakkan _petri dish_ itu di atas ranjangnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu sebelum berbalik. Satu lagi hal kecil yang mengingatkannya akan adiknya. Seperti kain yang masih Tadashi pegang. Ia telah menyorongkannya di bawah ranjangnya untuk melupakan tetapi...

Tadashi melipat kain itu dengan pelan saat ia pergi ke arah meja di samping ranjangnya, menyelipkan kain itu ke bingkai foto Hiro yang diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia tidak dapat berhenti menatap foto tersebut.

“Tadashi,” suara Baymax memanggilnya dari belakang, “Robot kecil ini sepertinya mau pergi keluar.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak cari tahu ke mana robot kecil itu ingin pergi?” Tadashi menyarankan dengan sarkastis, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut saat ia meletakannya.

“Apakah itu akan meningkatkan kesehatanmu?” tanya Baymax.

“Tentu, Baymax...” jawab Tadashi, mengangkat topinya dari meja di samping ranjangnya, membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel sebelum memakainya.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Bukannya Tadashi keberatan...sampai ia mendengar bunyi di bawah. Ia berbalik sangat lambat, berani untuk tidak percaya.

Tetapi Baymax tidak ada di sana.

“Oh tidak,” gumamnya, “Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak...”

Ia berlari ke jendela dan menarik kembali naungan.

Baymax menuju jalan, menatap ke arah petri dish di tangannya. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan selagi mobil-mobil menyelip di sekelilingnya.

“Oh, kau pasti bercanda!” seru Tadashi saat ia berlari menuju pintu.

Ia membeku sebelum ia mengambil satu langkah dekat tangga, mendengar Bibi Cass berbicara kepada beberapa pelanggan. Bagaimana Baymax berhasil melewati mereka tanpa menarik perhatian? Mungkin mereka semua tidak melihat? Apapun alasannya, Tadashi tidak akan berhasil pergi tanpa Bibi Cass memperhatikan. Dan ia tidak bisa membuang waktu menjelaskan.

Ia pergi kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil tas sekolahnya dan kunci sepeda motornya, sebelum berlari ke bawah dan melalui kafe.

“Tadashi?” panggil Bibi Cass.

“Hei, Bibi Cass!” Tadashi meringis mendengar suaranya mencicit. Ia berbicara cepat, memandang pintu tiap beberapa detik selagi Bibi Cass berjalan ke arahnya, “Aku memutuskan sudah saatnya aku berhenti mengurung diriku.”

“Tunggu, itu tasmu,” ujarnya, sebuah senyuman membentuk di wajahnya, “Kau kembali kuliah?”

“Yup, kau betul!” ia tidak pandai berbohong tetapi ia berharap rasa antusiasnya dapat meyakinkannya, “Aku harus berhenti berlari!”

Bibi Cass memeluknya erat mendengarnya, berbicara banyak tentang betapa bangganya ia dan bahwa ia akan membuatkan sayap ayam pedasnya yang terkenal untuk makan malam.

“Trims, Bibi Cass, sampai jumpa nanti!” ujar Tadashi, tetapi Bibi Cass menariknya lagi.

“Pelukan terakhir!” serunya senang sebelum memperbolehkannya bergegas keluar pintu.

Tadashi melihat ke jalan, Baymax tidak terlihat. Ia menghembuskan nafas sebelum melompat pada sepeda mototnya dan mengebut ke arah terakhir kali ia melihat robot itu.

* * *

"Dia sebetulnya ‘kan marshmallow raksasa, bagaimana bisa aku belum menemukanya?”

Tadashi melihat ke arah sini dan situ dengan sangat gelisah, mencari di manakah Baymax menghilang. Ia berbelok di sekeliling beberapa mobil dan menerobos beberapa lampu merah sepanjang jalan, jantungnya berdebar dan jari-jarinya berkedut, mempercepat nafasnya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun itu takut ditemukan oleh polisi. Ia beruntung bahwa orang yang menemukannya adalah petugas yang sama yang menghentikannya dua kali terakhir karena mengembudi dengna sembrono, dan bahwa orang itu cukup baik hanya dengan memberinya denda, tidak peduli seberapa banyak itu melukai dompet Tadashi. Jika ia tertangkap lagi, Tadashi mungkin akan melihat sel tua dari insiden bot fight itu lagi.

Saat Tadashi berbelok ke bagian San Fransokyo yang buruk, ia kebetulan sedang melihat ke arah sebuah gang...

...Dan melihat sebuah robot yang tidak asing sedang melenggang ke bawah...

“Baymax!” panggil Tadashi.

Ia melihat bahwa gang tersebut terlalu berantakan untuk dilewati dengan sepeda motor. Beresiko, tetapi Tadashi harus meninggalkan sepeda motor dan tasnya di dekat lampu jalanan. Mungkin jalan utama yang sibuk yang berada dalam pandangan akan menghalangi berbagai pencuri.

Dengan pikiran itu, Tadashi berlari ke gang mengejar Baymax. Setelah memanjat reruntuhan dan mengambil beberapa putaran dan belokan, Tadashi tiba di depan sebuah gudang besar. Gudang tersebut terlihat tua dan tidak terawat, jelas-jelas terbengkalai.

Baymax berdiri di depan pintu gudang tersebut.

“Baymax!” teriak Tadashi marah saat ia mendekati robot itu, “Apa yang kau pikirkan, kau _knucklehead_?”

Tadashi menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan dan mengambil sebuah nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

“Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, Baymax. Itu tidak aman, untuk kau dan orang lain. Aku melihat sebagian pengemudi yang marah dalam perjalanan ke sini.”

“Aku telah menemukan di mana robot kecil itu mau pergi,” Baymax menyatakan.

“Baymax,” Tadashi menggerutu saat ia mengambil _petri dish_ dari tangan robot itu, “Aku bilang ke kau, robot kecil itu hanya rusak. Tidak mungkin...robot kecil itu...”

Suara Tadashi mereda saat ia melihat mikrobot membentur terhadap pinggiran _petri dish_ , menunjuk ke arah pintu. Ia menggerakkan _petri dish_ itu ke kiri dan ke kanan, tetapi robot kecil itu tetap menunjuk ke arah pintu. Tadashi melirik jalan masuk ke gudang yang terbengkalai itu.

Ini tidak masuk akal. Berasumsi mikrobot itu tidak rusak, mengapa mikrobot itu...?

“Apa yang terjadi di sini?”


End file.
